Stranded
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Charlie mistakenly gets sent back to 2012 without any way of getting back. She's now in a world with power, in an unfamiliar city and with absolutely nothing but the clothes on her back. What happens when the only person she has to rely on is a 30-year-old Sebastian Monroe?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few quick notes about this story. **

**1. It takes place about a month after the events of the S2 finale.**

**2. While some of the stuff remains the same, I did divert from canon a bit. **

**Hope it's all easy to understand. I think the storyline is pretty straightforward. Thanks so much for taking the time to read it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Truth Be Told**

* * *

The firefly dwindled towards the sharp edge of the knife, causing Bass to look up at the dark night sky. The trees were moving along with the breeze but the day's scorching heat still lingered in the air, making his forehead glisten with sweat. He looked down at his knife again, sharpening it even more and thinking quietly about Connor and his new alliance with Neville. His son had essentially backstabbed him and now he sat there alone, part of a group who didn't quite trust him enough to treat him as one of their own. After everything he'd done for Miles—putting him even before his son—they still didn't think he was worthy enough. Every time he was in that house, he could feel the coldness seeping through Rachel's eyes, always castigating and accusatory. And after the stupid move he had pulled just a few weeks prior, he doubted she'd ever see him any differently. He always acted on impulse and that kiss was nothing more than his way of getting her back for her self-righteous bullshit.

The creaking of the front door grabbed his attention and his eyes flickered towards it, watching as Charlie slipped outside, the chain belt around her waist clanking against her knife. She looked at him, holding his gaze as a ghost of a smile formed on her lips. Her head moved a bit, giving him a lazy nod. Bass always found her actions fascinating, it was like her body and mind were always in a constant struggle when it came to dealing with him. In a way, it was kind of amusing. Charlie bit her lip and looked back at the doorknob as if contemplating going back inside, Bass for his part remained silent, only watching to see what she'd do next. She looked at him again, this time seeming annoyed, something that puzzled him since to his knowledge, he hadn't done a single thing to provoke that sort of reaction—at least not at that very moment. He went back to sharpening his knife, watching from the corner of his eye as her feet shuffled across the porch and she finally made her way down the steps.

"What is it Charlotte?" His eyes trailed from her boots up to her face. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her midriff peeking out from underneath her shirt as customary.

"A while ago, Miles asked me what I thought about you. If you had come through for me during the time we spent alone on our trip back to Willoughby." She replied, looking out into the distance instead of him. Everything was lightly lit by the steel glint of the moonlight.

Bass chuckled. "Well, I can't imagine you put in a good word for me." He joked.

Charlie rolled her eyes, glancing over at him. "I said you were unpredictable." She took a breath and then kicked his leg in an attempt to get him to move over and make room for her. She sat next to him, leaning over and placing her arms over her legs. "I guess... _maybe_... we were wrong to doubt you." Her statement was questioning, like she still couldn't believe that was the truth.

"So is that your way of saying _thank you_ or should I wait a little longer to see if those words come out of your mouth?" He tilted his head, moving his leg just enough to bump into hers. Charlie felt a pleasing chill run up her thigh at the touch. He was actually a bit charming when he wasn't being such an asshole. Her eyes inadvertently trailed down to his lips, an unconscious move that he became well aware of.

She raised her eyebrows and took a few beats but the words finally rolled off her tongue. "Thank you." Bass actually smiled and it was one of the most genuine ones she'd seen in a while.

Her boot dug into the dirt, making a slight dent and causing dust particles to float up in the air. He looked down at it and then up at her, an eyebrow raised as if questioning her behavior. Charlie had forgotten what it was like being alone with him, lately they'd rarely even had a chance to breathe, everyone was always barking orders left and right and life had become even more hectic than before. When they weren't killing Patriots, they were busy devising plans to do just that. What had changed since he saved her life at the high school and now? Was that side of him still there, just lying dormant until the next time she needed a hero? She pursed her lips in deep thought. Charlie had always tried to see the good in people but when it came to Sebastian Monroe, the lines always became a little blurred. _Or a lot_.

"I was wrong about you too." He spoke up, "You're nothing like Rachel." His eyes had that intensity that burned deep into her, "You're _different_." Charlie wasn't sure if the emphasis was supposed to be a compliment but she took it as such. Something inside her jolted, her stomach displaying some strange behavior that caught her off guard.

She flinched in response and immediately changed the subject. "What are you going to do about Connor?"

Bass' gaze suddenly lost its spark and the corner of his mouth lifted up into a half-smile, this one was different, verging on aversion. "Missing my kid already?"

The way he said it indicated to Charlie that he was only referring to one thing. She stood up immediately, triggered by his insinuation. "You know that's not what I meant." He came to his feet too, towering over her small frame. He looked down at her in a way that made her feel vulnerable and yet she wasn't afraid. "I'll never understand your obsession with my sex life but if it makes you feel better, it only happened once." She smiled deviously, "And maybe it's him you should be having a sex talk with. He could sure use the help."

Charlie grinned, feeling proud of her so-called jab at Bass' ego. His reply however, was not what she was expecting. "I'm sorry to hear you were left unsatisfied. I can assure you, that's not like a Monroe at all." Her eyes widened and his closeness caused her stomach to tighten once again. It was a feeling she wasn't quite accustomed to and it almost made her queasy. The blue of his eyes seemed to darken as he held his gaze on her. Charlie wasn't sure what he was doing but she couldn't find the strength in her to walk away.

A high pitch sound followed by the buzzing and crackling of white noise caused both of them to turn in the same direction. Bass immediately followed the sound, heading towards the shed behind him and drawing his blade. "What was that?" Charlie mumbled, trailing close behind. He burst the doors open, the sound becoming louder. They dug through old furniture and farming tools until they uncovered the source of the commotion—an old, beat up hand-held radio. Bass looked at her without speaking, both of them shocked by what was happening. They put their ears close to it but there was nothing to make out, only jumbled radio frequencies.

The night sky lit up with a flash of lighting, making their surroundings a bright white before everything went dark again. It was like millions of camera flashes were going off at the same time, constantly blinding them and then disappearing before resurfacing. The radio made one last high pitched noise before short circuiting in Bass' hand. He tossed it to the ground and he and Charlie stepped outside, watching as the trees bent from side to side and the weather vane on top of the farmhouse spun out of control. Charlie's body seemed to instinctively drift towards him. She'd been deep in the throws of battle and killed dozens of men but this was something she wasn't prepared to encounter. The lights of the house suddenly began to flicker.

"What the f–" Sparks flying off the power lines caused Charlie to slam into him, cutting his reaction short. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. In the distance he could see other lights flickering, up in the hills and far across the meadow. But just as everything had started, it all suddenly stopped and they were once again left in complete darkness, encompassed in an eerie silence. The door of the house swung open. Rachel and Miles were the first ones out. Charlie was still in Bass' arms when her mother called her name.

"Charlie!" She ran to her, like she was still the little girl she had left behind all those years ago. Her eyes shot over to Bass, acting like a caged lioness protecting her cub. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were already asleep."

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine." Charlie replied, feeling a little embarrassed by her overbearingness. "I just came out for some fresh air."

Rachel turned her attention to Bass. "And you?" She said accusingly. Bass shrugged and shook his head, not in the mood to engage in any sort of argument with her. "You stay away from her!" She pointed her finger at him, like he was the worst of criminals. "Let's go, Charlie." Rachel dragged her by the arm and Charlie looked at everyone around, feeling like a reprimanded child without the slightest clue as to what she had done wrong. She locked her eyes on Bass until she crossed the threshold to the house and he disappeared from sight.

* * *

"I just don't like you two being alone." Rachel spat out. Charlie paced back and forth in her room, the floor creaked below her feet. She was pretty sure that everyone in the first floor could hear them arguing. _Arguing over Bass, who would have thought? _

As if the summer heat wasn't enough to put her in a bad mood, this conversation was really pushing Charlie over the edge. "Really?" Her tone was harsh but she lowered her voice. "Do you have any idea how much time I spent alone with him already?" She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I don't understand what the big deal is now."

Rachel leaned against the window sill, staring at the haunting stillness outside. "He's not someone you should be spending too much time with, Charlie. I'm doing it for your own good." She turned to look at her daughter, fidgeting and playing with the ring on her finger. "You don't know what he's capable of."

Charlie chuckled, actually finding her mother's words funny. "No. I think I know pretty well what Monroe is capable of. Trust me." She paused, "I watched him slaughter a dozen men before my eyes, when I was at my weakest. And I can't say I've ever been more thankful for it." She ran her fingers through her hair, "He can be ruthless and a jerk but he makes one hell of a fight partner." Charlie admitted.

The blonde shook her head, still not accepting her daughter's reasoning. "You're choosing to see the good in him and you're disregarding his true nature."

"His true nature?" Charlie furrowed her brow, "We are talking about a living, breathing human being, right? Or is Bass some kind of supernatural being I'm unaware of?"

Rachel tilted her head, not liking her patronizing tone. "This isn't a joke, Charlie." She steadily made her way to her, "He can be a good person. He can be charming and you might even find it disarming at times but don't let him fool you." She lifted her hand and touched her chin, "He can turn on a dime. You think you know him but you don't."

"I appreciate your concern but I think I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing and I think I know him enough to trust him just a bit." Charlie turned to leave, she'd had enough of the conversation.

"You don't know him the way I do!" Rachel blurted out.

An uneasy feeling crept through Charlie's body. There was a certain fear that kept her from wanting to know more but something nudged her to probe further. "And how well do you _know him_,mom?" Rachel's eyes were downcast, giving herself away without saying a word. Charlie felt a rush of anger start to build up inside her, a million things running through her mind. "You..." Her voice cracked, "You and Monroe?" Her eyes glossed over with tears. "Really, mom? Dad, uncle Miles, Monroe..." There was a tone of disgust when she said his name. "Who else? Are you going to tell me you've also been sleeping with Aaron in your free time?"

Rachel responded with a thunderous slap. "How dare you talk to me like that? I am your mother!" She snarled, watching as Charlie touched her burning cheek.

"No, Rachel. How dare _you _do something like that?" Charlie turned her back to her, placing her hand on the doorknob. "Do you know what this will do to Miles?" She didn't wait for a reply and instead headed downstairs, rushing past the entrance to the living room and going straight to the back door.

Charlie felt sick to her stomach. Everything inside her was in turmoil, her mind was racing and the more she thought of Bass and Rachel, the more she felt increasingly nauseous. She was only able to hold it together for a few minutes before her body could no longer contain itself and she began puking all over the newly sprouted grass. And then she began to cry, feeling heartbroken and furious all at once. Her mind kept repeating the same question, _why? _

The backdoor flung open. "Are you okay, kid?" Miles' concerned voice only added to her dejected state.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, turning away and wiping away her tears.

Miles looked painfully uncomfortable, "Really? Because you just puked up your whole dinner."

Miles was the last person Charlie wanted to see or talk to—she felt too ashamed on behalf of her mother. Not only had he been betrayed by the person he most loved, she had done this with his best friend. The blow couldn't be any lower but Charlie knew it wasn't her truth to tell. Besides, she could never bear to see the look on his face when he found out. "I need to speak with Monroe."

"Bass?" Miles looked confused at first and then his eyes widened thinking he had put two and two together. "Did that son of a bitch do this to you? Is your sickness due to—"

"Miles, don't be an idiot." She replied. "I wouldn't let that asshole touch me with a ten foot pole." And her answer almost made her laugh at herself, thinking that just an hour before she had been seeking protection in his arms. "Where is he?"

"He went to get water from the well."

* * *

It was now past midnight and the humidity in the air was finally starting to diminish. The gentle breeze provided a hint of refreshing change to the otherwise sweltering heat. Bass dunk his hands into the bucket of water, splashing it on his face and running his wet fingers through his hair. After the fiasco with Rachel and Charlie, he'd hardly had the mental capacity to keep up with Aaron's explanation to the flickering lights and the sudden surge of power. He'd only caught slight mumbling—something about a wormhole and the nanos.

Heavy footsteps emerged in the distance and he could hear the familiar sound of her chain belt the closer she got. It took a while for him to finally see her silhouette make its way through the shadows. He'd watched Charlie Matheson walk toward and away—especially away—from him plenty of times to recognize her anywhere.

"Rachel finally put you out of time out?" He grabbed the bucket off the edge of the water well and set it on the ground. "I've always said she was a psychotic b–"

Charlie didn't let him finish, her fist landed on his nose, causing him to bleed immediately. "You disgusting son of a bitch!" She growled, continuing her attack with the bucket he had just set down. Water splashed all over him as it hit his back. That was going to leave a mark for sure. Bass tried to block her hits but one knee to the balls was all it took to bring him down.

"Psychosis. Must. Run. In the family." He said breathless, his hands between his legs as he remained on the ground.

She was furious, seeing him only made her blood boil even more. It made everything more real, her chest felt like a knife was being wielded into her. "You thought I wouldn't find out?" Charlie felt betrayed and hurt. "You make me sick."

Bass finally recovered, coming to his feet slowly but still holding on to his manhood. "I can explain, Charlie."

Charlie shook her head, unwilling to comply. "You slept with her. You betrayed Miles. You lied to me. There's nothing to explain. It's all perfectly clear."

He took a hold of her arm, pulling her closer and forcing her to listen. "Don't touch me!" She grappled with him but his hands were securely locked around both arms now.

"I never lied to you." Bass replied, "Charlie, listen to me." He pinned her against the water well, his remorseful eyes staring straight at her. "It happened one time. We had just gotten word that Miles had switched his alliance and was fighting for the Rebels after he left. Rachel and I were both in a very unstable state of mind."

She tried to push him away, only achieving to rub her chest against his torso and closing the distance between them even further. "So now you're blaming Miles? The one innocent person in this screwed up triangle."

"What triangle, Charlie? There is no triangle. There is no me and Rachel. There's nothing but regret and animosity when it comes to her. What's it gonna take to get that through your head?" His mouth was dangerously close to hers, she could feel his breath on her lips.

Charlie continued to pull away from him, "I think a lobotomy will do."

Bass stared into her eyes, he could see right through her. She wasn't just angry because of Miles, she was angry because she herself felt victimized. He hadn't quite figured her out yet but there was other stuff going on in that head of hers that she wasn't telling. It was too soon to make any assumptions but Bass knew there was more to Charlie's constant bickering than just hostility. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it and it was driving him nuts.

"Well, now you know what it felt like to see you and my son naked in the middle of that field." He admitted, loosening his grip.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. _How dare he make this about him?_ Her head tilted upwards, unwilling to give up the fight that easily. "Don't compare this to me and Connor? It's not even close to being on the same level."

His body inched closer to her once again and she felt a familiar nervousness take over. Charlie couldn't understand how he had the capacity to make her feel so many things at once. She wanted to feel nothing but repulsiveness for him but her body was proving to be a traitor.

"Why? Are you gonna tell me you banged him because you have feelings for him?" He smirked, "Maybe we're both just guilty of taking out our frustrations by fucking the wrong people." Bass murmured into her ear, leaving Charlie shaken up and immobile for a few seconds.

"Go screw yourself." She spat back. With her arms finally free from his grip, she swiftly turned around and walked away, leaving Bass with no other option but to look on like he'd done so many times before.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. You guys are awesome! Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy and happy readings!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Last Supper**

* * *

Charlie dreaded going downstairs and having to be reminded once again of the previous night's happenings. She tossed and turned in her bed, grunting like a teenager not wanting to get up for school. The early morning sun was peeking its way into the bedroom, warming up her bedsheets and soaking the heat onto her skin. She sat upright, her hair a mess and falling over her face as she recounted her conversation with Bass. The asshole actually had the audacity to blame Miles' _betrayal _in an attempt to justify his actions. Just thinking about it made Charlie furious, but her brain couldn't seem to let go of another thing he'd also said. _Now you know what it felt like to see you and my son naked in the middle of that field. _What had he meant by that? Her stomach twisted in response. Charlie knew—or at least had a very good idea—what he was trying to say. However, believing Sebastian Monroe had any kind of feelings for her only complicated things further and she wasn't even close to being prepared to tread those waters. Until then, she refused to believe that he even so much as cared about her.

As she walked downstairs, the sound of his voice made her breathing hitch. There was nothing more annoying to Charlie than her body acting stupid when she was around him, but lately she'd been finding it harder and harder to control. She continued her trajectory to the kitchen, where the rest of the group was gathered, eating a concoction of what seemed like canned potatoes and some type of meat for breakfast. The moment she entered, the room grew quiet and she raised her eyebrows, wondering why they were being so secretive. She locked eyes with Bass and his features softened gently at the sight of her. He had a feeling that the hate she'd felt for him had probably returned with a vengeance after last night. Even so, he couldn't help looking at her like she was a rarity to behold.

Judging by Miles' actions, they must have been looking at each other for longer than either realized. He waved a hand in front of Bass' face, breaking his concentration. "Let's get back to business, shall we?"

Charlie directed her attention to Aaron, looking straight past Rachel. "What is that?" Her eyes were fixed on a small metal box sitting on the table. It was shiny and had a plethora of wires connecting in different places. She paced closer to it, her curiosity peaked. It was then when she noticed the unlikely visitor in the corner of the room. Grace. "Okay, is someone gonna tell me what the hell is going on?"

Aaron took a deep breath, seemingly nervous and unsure of what he was about to relay. "This," he said, taking a hold of the box, "Is kind of like an amplifier. But for nanos." Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie could see Bass smirking. "Grace brought it to us last night, along with this." He held up the familiar pendant. It had been a while since Charlie had see one of those but not long enough for her to forget the kind of dangerous weapon it could become.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Bass was quick to answer. "Because you were too busy throwing temper tantrums." Charlie looked at him with dagger eyes and Miles noticed something was definitely off between them—more than the usual, that is.

Rachel finally cleared her throat to speak. "Grace has been working on a code that could possibly reverse all of this." Bass couldn't help it anymore. A chuckle escaped his throat, drawing the gaze of everyone in the room. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, visibly annoyed by him. He hardened his expression, looking at the rest of them apologetically, knowing he was being a grade-A douche. Rachel continued her explanation. "By garnering enough nanos and inputing the code into the pendant-powered computer, it's possible Aaron could somehow reach another point in time and stop the blackout from happening."

Charlie arched her eyebrows as high as they would go, her lips curving into a minuscule smirk. Her skepticism was clear and at this point she was finding it hard not to agree with Bass. Heck, if they'd been on good terms she'd probably be laughing right along with him. She looked over at him, noticing how hard he was trying to keep a serious demeanor. Charlie's lips quivered, making the smile on her face a little wider.

"It's a theory of relativity that's difficult to grasp but we've managed to made it work once already." Rachel finished.

No one said anything for a few minutes. Charlie wasn't sure if this was all some sort of joke or if they really believed that traveling back in time was the answer to all their problems. As far as she knew, it was impossible for a human being to do such a thing but maybe the nanos—having the rare ability to create power out of nothing—made that a possibility after all.

"We were testing it out last night in the basement. That's why you saw all those flickering lights and bursts of lightning." Aaron chimed in.

Grace finally spoke. "And that's why you didn't see me at the time." She looked at Rachel before finishing her statement. "I was stuck in 2021 for almost the entire night until I found a way to bring myself back." She lifted up a different pendant, very similar in composition to the box but in a smaller scale and not nearly as bulky. "There was an error in calculations when inputing the code but we've been working on it and if everything goes as planned, we should be able to send Aaron back to 2012 before the day ends."

_Error in calculations. Stuck in 2021. Back to 2012._ Charlie felt like she was living in one of those_ Back to the Future _movies Aaron always talked about. Nothing about this conversation made sense and she wondered if she was still somehow asleep and dreaming the whole thing. She nodded, not quite sure what to say.

Her eyes roamed the compound, everyone seemed to be in compliance. The look on their faces were almost those of resignation. "And everyone's on board with this?"

"We have no other plan." Gene replied, a defeated look on his face.

Charlie looked at Bass. She was sure that he didn't care to take part in this insane experiment. He shook his head lightly as if answering her in silence. Her lips pressed into a straight line. "Good luck, then." She sounded unsure. "I'll be out hunting if you need me."

As she walked out the door, she could hear them murmuring. "It's too much to process, give her a break." Rachel's voice was hushed. Charlie huffed. Yeah, lately it seemed like everything was too much for her to process.

* * *

The rabbit ran off into an area with more vegetation and Charlie exhaled in exasperation as her arrow hit, just missing the tiny, furry animal. She placed her hand on the shaft, plucking it from the tree it had perforated and immediately focusing on finding the damn creature. It wasn't long before she came across it again. It breathed rapidly, its eyes wide and alert, visibly scared for its life. Charlie felt sorry for it at first, but then thought back to all the crap she and her family had gone through when they'd been starving and didn't think twice before killing it with a shot. She hung it from her sack, hooked on by a string, and it dripped bits of blood on the trail as she made her way back to the farmhouse.

Her feet dug into the muddy soil and the sound of running water caught her ear as she evaded the puddles on the ground. She'd been around these areas plenty of times to know there was a stream running through that led to a small waterhole. Charlie brought her arm up to her forehead, wiping off the sweat and dirt from her skin. She was hot and grimy and a dip in cool waters was starting to sound really good. As she set her sack down on the ground, she heard a splash in the distance. It sounded heavy and the thought of it being larger prey filled her with excitement. She quickly grabbed her crossbow and headed in that direction.

Her blue eyes widened as she looked on, watching as the naked silhouette made its way up to the surface of the water. His curly hair was damp and the water droplets ran down every inch of his exposed skin. "Shit." She mumbled, hiding behind a tree and taking a peek at the magnificent creature that was Sebastian Monroe. He dove into the water a few more times, running his hands through his hair and then wiping down his arms and chest as if he had soap in his hands. She bit her lower lip, her heart beating faster and the heat between her legs flaring up at the sight. Charlie couldn't tear her eyes away from him, she found herself lifting her head higher, as if a different angle would allow her to penetrate the water's surface and see underneath.

The water splashed and after a few moments, Bass' right hand began moving up and down in a uniform motion underneath the surface. "No..." She said under her breathe, a snicker escaping her throat. Charlie knew she shouldn't be looking but this was just too unreal for her to avert her eyes. He obviously thought he was alone and she was invading his private time by leering at him like a peeping Tom. But the sight of him pleasuring himself made her hormones run rampant and her hand inevitably found its way to her chest. She arched her back against the tree, keeping her eyes on him as her fingers came in contact with her skin. Charlie could somewhat make out his muffled noises and it only made her arousal worse.

She watched for what must have been a few minutes until he finally stopped, visibly reaching his climax and grunting in satisfaction. The whole thing was both arousing and very amusing to her. Charlie's stomach fluttered, her center pulsing with desire. She took a few deep breathes, watching as Bass climbed out of the sinkhole, his dick still semi-hard and his whole body dripping wet. Charlie reacted to his impressive size with an audible gasp, placing a hand over her mouth and temporarily closing her eyes for a second, afraid that he might have heard her. He pulled up his trousers—an indication to Charlie that it was time for her to walk away. But as her feet hit the ground in front of her, they broke the twigs under her boots and it resonated louder than she had anticipated.

Bass' eyes shot up in her direction in an instant, watching as she attempted to retreat. "Charlie!" He yelled out, acknowledging her presence. Charlie shut her eyes in panic, her back still to him. "There's no need to hide, I can see you."

Charlie turned around, staring at him speechless. He slipped a shirt over his head—something she lamented internally—and made his way up the slope. Bass was tempted to ask what she had seen but the thought of her spying on him made the whole thing more thrilling for him.

He stared at her pack, the rabbit hanging from the side. "I see you caught dinner." She nodded, looking at his deep blue eyes as she struggled to keep her breathing under check. This was the closest she'd gotten to him since the night before and Bass was afraid that saying anything stupid would make her run off.

He could tell she still wasn't in a talking mood, so he opted for walking in silence back to the house instead. Charlie made it a point to stay ahead of him, keeping what she considered a safe distance to avoid any awkward conversations. Bass wasn't one to complain, not while his eyes intermittently shifted from the road to her. It was difficult not to admire the alluring sway of her hips. As far as he was concerned, this was one of the best walks he'd been on in a while.

When they finally reached the house, he made another attempt to speak with her and quickly blocked her from climbing up the steps. "I need to know we're okay." He said, his eyebrows furrowing as he waited for a reply.

Charlie laughed mockingly. "If by _okay_, you mean that I still want nothing to do with you, then yes. We're definitely okay." She moved his arm out of the way and walked inside.

* * *

They all sat around the table, Miles had the brilliant idea to dub their dinner 'Aaron's last supper' and even made it a point to have him seated at the head of the table. It was like biblical times all over again, with the rest of the group looking at him like he was the God-appointed savior of humanity. They'd all been poured a glass of whiskey that Miles had been kind enough to share. Some—Bass—had already drank more than others.

It was obvious by the way he kept looking at Charlie like _she_ was the dinner. She knew it should've made her feel uncomfortable but she actually found it was having the opposite effect on her, and she hated herself for it. Charlie's icy blue eyes were fixed on him. His hair was still wet and his skin looked clean and refreshed. Thoughts of their earlier encounter floated through her mind. It was as if he knew what she was thinking. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. _The egotistical bastard._ When she'd finally had enough of his arrogance, she kicked his leg underneath the table, causing him to flinch in pain. A grin split across her face as she took a sip of the bitter drink in her glass.

"So what happens if you manage to stop the blackout from happening?" Charlie was curious about the repercussions. "Are we all just gonna disappear into oblivion?" A shudder ran down her back at the thought. _Had everyone given enough thought to this?_

Gene came from outside, cooked rabbit impaled on a stake, and laid it on the table atop a large ceramic plate. He took a seat next to Rachel and began poking the roasted meat with a knife. Everyone was acting like it wasn't a big deal and it was driving Charlie insane.

Aaron finally answered her question. "Well, if the blackout is stopped then this timeline will be altered. Obviously." He took a sip of whiskey from his glass, making a face as the liquor hit his tongue. "But it will all be for the better. Who knows, maybe next time I see you, you'll be a college graduate." He smiled.

Charlie didn't find the whole idea of a redo very appealing but the thought of possibly having her father and brother back tugged at her heartstrings. "Charlie." Rachel began, as if reading her mind. "This doesn't necessarily mean that those who are gone won't remain gone." There was a certain sadness to her voice.

"Then what's the point?" Charlie shot back.

Miles offered his input, "Putting a stop to the nano's evolution? We have no chance against an enemy that can't be seen. This is our best shot." Charlie couldn't bring herself to argue with him.

Gene had been awfully quiet since this whole thing had started, he proceeded to serve everyone food and they all ate without saying another word. Charlie devoured every last bit of her rabbit, drinking the rest of her whiskey as if it were water and excusing herself from the table when she had finished. After dinner, the rest of the group headed down to the basement and began their preparations, Aaron getting increasingly more nervous with each passing second. Charlie stood under the doorway, staring out into the horizon as the sun made its descent into the faraway hills. It wasn't long before she sensed his presence next to her.

"You do realize this could possibly be the last time we get to talk." Bass' voice was low. _That _was something Charlie hadn't given much thought to. She turned to him, giving him one last lingering look. Every fiber of her being wanted to hate him for what he'd done but something was preventing her from doing just that. "Look, Charlotte. I'm not one to ask for forgiveness or to even care for that sort of thing." She noticed how his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. "But for some reason, you being angry at me is rubbing me the wrong way."

Charlie was too proud to admit defeat and wasn't feeling kind enough to put him out of his misery just yet. "Maybe it's a good thing we'll have a redo then. We won't ever have to worry about crossing paths again or being forced to put up with each other." Her words, although not entirely truthful, still stung. "Sounds like a win-win don't you think?"

Bass' mouth parted to speak but Aaron's loud screams were the only thing that came through. Charlie's eyes widened and her body shifted, running down to the basement as the lights of the house began flickering out of control. The rumbling of thunder filled the sky and the lighting once again made an appearance in the sky.

She reached the enclosed space where Grace was frantically typing something into the old computer she'd brought with her. Bass came up right behind Charlie, bumping into her during a moment of complete darkness. Aaron was seated next to Grace with the box in his hands. Charlie could see the green flares of electricity traveling from the wires in the box into his hands and arms. They looked like tiny ants burrowing into his skin.

He was screaming in pain, making Charlie believe there was something horribly wrong. "You have to stop this! You're hurting him!" She shouted at Rachel, urging her to put a stop to everything. But she and the rest of the group seemed to ignore her pleas. Rachel assured her everything was okay and went to occupy herself with something Aaron had written in his journal. It was a bunch of letters and numbers—equations Charlie had never seen before.

Charlie wasn't buying it, she tried to go to Aaron but Bass' hand clamped on to her arm like so many times before. "You wanted a redo didn't you?" He reminded her, pulling her in close.

"And you? Are you willing to give up everything? To give up Connor?" She tugged away from him, "This isn't right! It's obviously not working!" Charlie's arm flung free and she ran straight to Aaron, removing the box from his grasp with great force in an attempt to toss it aside.

It was as if her hands were glued to it. She felt a large surge of electromagnetic energy entering her body, her eyes catching sight of the green ant-like specks running up her arm.

Everything happened in an instance. There was chaos and commotion all around. Rachel yelling at Grace to stop, Miles and Bass attempting to reach Charlie in time, and everyone else frozen in shock as Grace tried desperately to reverse what was already in full effect. The box lit up an incandescent green, as if encompassed by radiation. The last thing Charlie saw was a blinding light. The screams became mere echoes in her ears and then everything went pitch black.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. My plan is to update every Tuesday. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I hope to keep it that way :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I've Just Seen a Face**

* * *

Music. Charlie heard music. As she regained consciousness, other sounds became more clear. There was laughter, the buzzing of people's chatter and the occasional honking of cars as they sped by on the road. Her eyes still felt heavy and she was finding it difficult to open them but she could tell she was lying on a hard surface, possibly a sidewalk. And it was cold, she trembled. Her body felt like it'd been slammed against a wall, it ached in different places and made her feel completely drained of energy.

There was the shuffling of feet close by and the top of a black dress shoe came into view as she lied on the ground. It belonged to a man. Charlie's vision blurred as if she were under the effect of some type of drug. "Are you kidding me? Don't you have enough with this one, now you're gonna pick up a drunk girl too?" The voice sounded oddly familiar to her.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Are you okay?" Charlie's eyes fluttered open again, her sight slightly more focused this time around. She looked up at the man asking the question, her heart rate increasing tenfold when she realized who he was. She looked at his companion, also a familiar face but looking grumpier than usual. The rush of adrenaline she felt at that moment could have been enough to make her jump to her feet and run away but the sight of them both had caused her to freeze in place.

"No, Bass. She's not okay, she's probably shit faced drunk." Miles replied, holding on to the brunette by his side. "That or she's homeless." He stuck his other hand in his pocket, inching a little closer to the entrance of the building in front of them and trying to persuade his friend into forgetting about the girl on the sidewalk.

Bass leaned down again, this time squatting next to her and tilting his head to get a better look at her. Charlie covered her face, as if he was going to recognize her somehow. She found his smell enticing but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was a mixture of wood with a hint of sweetness that made her want to inhale deeply. His pools of blue stared right at her, his hair much shorter but still long enough that it curled, the length almost made it look lighter. He no longer had the thick facial hair, just a tiny bit of stubble that was coming in. And he was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white v-neck, a grey jacket draped over him. If she'd had no idea who he was, she would've thought he was the sexiest man she'd ever come across. She tried to push the idea out of her head, focusing on making sense of what was happening.

"I'm fine." Charlie replied, placing a hand on her head and looking at the tip of her fingers expecting to see them covered in blood. Luckily, it was just pounding from whatever the heck had happened in the basement of the farmhouse.

Bass extended his arm but she hesitated a moment before placing her hand on his and allowing him to help her get up. She stumbled a bit, his hand immediately wrapping around her waist and stabilizing her. The touch of his fingers made her blood pump faster as an irresistible transfer of heat occurred on contact.

Charlie slowly parted from him, dusting her pants with her hands and pulling down on her tank top. "Thanks." She muttered. The blonde wrapped her hands around Bass' arm, as if claiming possession of him. The corner of Charlie's lip curled up subtly, forming a half smile as she rolled her eyes and looked the other way. Her head still ached but she was glad she could stand on her own two feet again.

"We're going in here for a bit. You should stick around, it's probably not safe for you to drive yet." Bass said. Charlie chuckled. _Yeah, if only she knew how_.

Her mouth felt dry. "I _could_ use some water." She replied.

Miles laughed, "Oh man. She's already going into the hungover stage. What's up with you, kid? You've been drinking since the morning or what?" The girl by his side laughed and it was the most fake thing Charlie had ever heard. God, if she could slap Miles for being so shallow—and Bass while she was at it—she would. He looked at Charlie like she was an idiot, which coming from Miles was nothing new, but for someone who didn't know her, he was crossing the line into rude fairly quickly.

Charlie hugged herself, feeling a cold breeze rush past her. "I'm not drunk and I'm not hungover. I'm just thirsty." She paused, looking at the street signs and buildings but not recognizing any of it. There was an almost salty feel to the air. Wherever she was, she was close to ocean waters. "Also, I'm 22. Don't call me kid." Miles disregarded her comments and continued into the building, probably thinking she was being a brat.

"Alright. Let's go inside then." Bass offered, a huge smile spreading across his face. Charlie found it odd to see him so happy but she had to admit she was kind of enjoying the change—maybe a little too much.

As she prepared to enter the bar, a large hand intercepted her path. "ID." The voice belonged to a burly man, bald and with eyes that looked ready for a kill. He looked like the type of guy who'd be a part of the militia someday, without a doubt.

"Um..." Charlie didn't know what to say. She patted her pockets, pretending like she had forgotten it.

Luckily, she didn't have to think for long. Bass happily chimed in, "It's okay, Pete. She's with me." The man nodded once and was about to let her in but something prompted him to stop her once again.

"You can't bring that in here, are you crazy?" He looked down at the knife hanging from her belt. His hand was waiting and she had no other option but to hand it over. Charlie almost felt like she was giving up her only lifeline.

She sauntered inside, following the group, and immediately became fascinated by the ambiance. It was low lit, hues of purple and red enveloped the establishment, giving the place a warm and sexy feel. On the walls there were paintings of a baseball stadium and a large mural of an orange bridge with twinkling lights. The more she looked around, she was able to piece everything together. She was in San Francisco, or somewhere nearby.

Charlie surveyed the area and its occupants. Couples danced close together, while most men hung around the bar—obviously staking out the place for single ladies willing to have a good time. Miles ordered right away, surprisingly not his usual whiskey but a round of shots to get the night started. Charlie wasn't sure what the liquor was, but she knew for a fact it wasn't anything she'd seen Miles drink before.

Bass handed her a large glass of iced water. Charlie's eyes widened like spheres as she took a hold of it. She drank the whole thing, satiating her parched mouth and leaving him impressed in the process. "I'm sorry, I never got your name." He noted with a smile.

Her lips parted and the syllable hung from her tongue before finally telling him. "Charlotte. My name's Charlotte." The blonde was still holding on to his arm. She gave Charlie a once over that indicated she was less than thrilled to be in her company. It was obvious she felt threatened by the pretty stranger.

He smiled. "Charlotte." The way he said her name made Charlie miss the version of him she'd left behind in Texas. Her stomach churned and a sudden rush of sadness moved through her. Bass turned to Miles, who by now had already downed two more shots. "Her name's Charlotte. Don't you have a niece by that name?" Charlie's heart stopped at this acknowledgement.

Miles nodded. "What's your last name?"

Charlie gulped. If she took too long to answer, they would know she was lying but if she said Matheson, it could prove to be catastrophic. "Porter." It left her lips before she had a chance to process her thoughts.

The expression on Miles' face was priceless. She'd never seen him look more perplexed in her life. "Charlotte Porter?" He ordered another round of shots. "That's too fucking strange. I'm not drunk enough for this." Charlie smiled, relieved that he had waved it off as a random occurrence and nothing else.

Bass leaned over on the bar, completely ignoring the girl that had been vying for his attention this whole time. "It's very nice to meet you, Charlotte. I'm Sebastian Monroe." He shook her hand, giving it a long, tight squeeze.

Charlie wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she found his touch strangely erotic. She felt another tug in her stomach and her chest felt like it was constricting, making it harder for her to breathe. "But you can call me Bass." He beamed, downing a shot. Charlie felt herself dangerously drawn to him and she knew this wasn't good. He was the same Monroe and yet he wasn't. "This is my friend, Miles Matheson." Miles only waved.

Bass handed her another glass of cold water before he got handed a drink by Miles. He swirled the contents of the glass around, making the ice clank against it before taking a sip. Charlie couldn't decide whether she needed to be worried about his sudden fascination with her or about the fact that she enjoyed the way it made her feel.

"Why are you dressed like that anyway?" The brunette who'd been with her uncle finally spoke. Her voice had an accent Charlie hadn't heard before and one she wished she could forget. It was like she elongated the last syllable of each word and it sounded absolutely moronic. "Is it like a costume or something?"

Miles laughed. "Yeah. Is there a cosplayers convention in town that we don't know about?" Charlie raised her eyebrows. She didn't know what cosplayers were but she did know that this Miles was quite the douche. The brunette laughed and then dragged him to the dance floor, leaving her to deal strictly with Bass and the blonde.

Bass shook his head, "Don't listen to him. He's drunk." He winked, giving Charlie irregular heart palpitations and making her wish she hadn't agreed to join them in the first place. "So, tell me more about yourself Charlotte Porter. What brings you to the Golden State and more importantly, what were you doing lying on the ground like you had just been hit by a truck?"

Charlie smiled. She didn't want to talk about this with him, or with anyone for that matter. She just wanted to get out of there and look for Aaron so he could fix this whole damn thing and take her back to the present, or the future—whatever the heck it was called now that she was here. There was absolutely no point in befriending anyone, especially not him. "Shouldn't you be over there dancing with your girlfriend?" She replied, glancing over at the blonde.

"She's not my girlfriend." He didn't even bother looking at her. Something about Charlie intrigued him. He wanted to know more about this mysterious girl and the more she rebuffed him, the more he felt compelled to pursue her. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

A laugh escaped her throat. She couldn't believe the balls on the guy. They had just met and he was already laying it on thick. Charlie wanted to speak but the thought of even entertaining his question made her laugh even more. He wasn't sure exactly what was so funny but seeing her face light up like that made him smile.

"You don't." He assumed, "And you know how I know?" Charlie's mouth twisted in an adorable manner, wondering what was his reasoning. "I know you don't have a boyfriend because no one is stupid enough to leave a beautiful girl like you all alone in a bar like this."

Charlie wanted to know what made her beautiful in his eyes, considering her clothes were dirty, her hair a mess, and she was sure she probably had specks of dirt on her face. Suddenly, she started feeling a little self conscious. And then it hit her. This was 30-year-old Sebastian Monroe, he probably got off on the fact that women swooned when he flashed them a smile. This wasn't about her at all. It was about him getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. Charlie's expression shifted, knowing she had to be extremely careful and handle him with great care.

He was about to say something else when the girl who was with him practically assaulted him with kisses. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her mouth attacked his, it was like she was trying to eat his face. Charlie felt disgusted and embarrassed on her behalf. _Was this actually Monroe's life before the blackout?_ She couldn't help wondering how many women had crossed his path, but she was almost certain he hadn't turned any of them away. Watching the blonde bimbo run her hands all over him made Charlie feel a bit territorial. She knew this wasn't her Monroe but it sparked something in her. And then she internally cursed at herself for even thinking of Monroe as _hers_.

Bass finally pried the blonde's hands off of him, whispering something in her ear that made her retreat. She seemed happy enough, so whatever he had told her hadn't been tactless or cruel. Charlie nodded at him as if understanding the situation. It was obvious the girl had ruined his game. She knew it was time to leave, she'd endured enough of this 2012 madness. But she couldn't go without some kind of direction.

"Hey um..." She paused, "Bass." It was the first time she'd ever called him that and surprisingly, it hadn't felt as weird as she had expected. His forehead crinkled, anxious to hear what she was going to ask. "I'm looking for a friend of mine and I'm wondering if you've heard of him."

Miles returned in that moment, sweating and out of breath from dancing with the busty brunette. His speech was slurred, not surprising. It was actually nice to see him having a good time but she still didn't approve of the company he kept.

Bass nodded, "What's the name of your friend?"

"If you say Gene, I'm gonna lose it." Miles blurted out.

Charlie giggled under her breath. "Aaron Pittman. He works for something called Google." Bass had a goofy grin on his face and Miles started laughing.

"_Something_ called Google?" Miles repeated. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

She could tell Bass was just being polite and was avoiding laughing in order to not make her feel dumb. "Aaron Pittman, the millionaire?" He shook his head. "I've definitely heard of him but also has the rest of the United States."

Charlie looked worried. "I need to find him. It's very important."

"We can't help you find him. He's rich and probably doesn't even live in the U.S. anymore." Miles' attempt to speak was humorous. The alcohol was taking a toll on him and his coherence.

She looked around at the people who inhabited the bar. They all danced and laughed freely, not knowing that in a matter of days their perfect little electric world would go to shit. She looked at Miles and Bass, almost feeling sorry for them because she knew exactly what was going to happen and where they were going to end up. Bass, now a modern day Casanova, would end up becoming the leader of the Monroe Militia and inevitably cause the death of millions of people. He'd have blood on his hands and happiness would become but a distant memory to him.

Charlie couldn't stick around reminiscing any longer. She had to put a stop to everything and she knew the only person who could help her was Aaron, even if he had no idea who she was.

"I have to go." She said, turning away from them and heading towards the door in strides.

Bass caught up to her. "The bar's closing in a few minutes. What's the hurry?"

"If I don't find my friend, there will be no more bar. There will be no more music, no more lights. There will be... nothing." She said, irritated.

He didn't quite understand what she meant by that, something he mainly attributed to his alcohol fogged brain. All he knew was that she was slipping away and he wasn't prepared to let her go yet. "Can I at least have your number?"

Charlie continued on her way out the door. "Can't! I have no phone!"

The distance and the music began to drown his words. But Charlie still heard him as she stepped outside. "I'll be here tomorrow. You know where to find me!"

* * *

She roamed the streets for an hour or two, the sky was still dark when she came across the park bench. Charlie was exhausted, her body was shutting down slowly and her brain along with it. The air had become frigid and with no jacket to keep her warm, she began to shake, unable to control her shivering. The September weather had taken her by surprise. She lied across the cold bench, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked up at the night sky. The stars were dim, the city lights ruining the magnificence of the celestial bodies. This was nothing like the powerless world, she breathed in car exhaust and factory steam instead of fresh air.

Charlie missed the smell of the country, the way the stars shone bright against a black canvas and the way the Milky Way created colorful blends of stars in the sky as the crickets chirped all through the night. _What was happening back home?_ A feeling of homesickness filled her with melancholia. Charlie wondered how long she'd be stuck there, without nowhere to go, and without anyone to watch her back. She thought of Miles, her mom, her grandpa. She thought of Bass. A smile appeared on her face, thinking back to the one she had met at the bar. But then it dissipated, remembering that she had refused to forgive him for his past mistake with her mom. Tears welled up in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hold them in. They slid down her cheeks, causing her chest to ache.

She closed her eyes, wishing nothing more than to be back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Charloe Tuesday, everyone! Here's Chapter 4 for you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Deal**

* * *

Charlie woke up startled, there was an unfamiliar man looking at her directly with peaked interest. His dark sunglasses reflected her own image back at her as he peered down to get a closer look at the stranger on the bench. Initially she squinted, as the light of a brand new day hit her pupils. "You can't be sleeping here, Miss. This is a public place." She sat up, placing a hand over her eyes to block the sun. She noticed the blue uniform and the shiny badge over his heart before her eyes flickered over to the club hanging from his belt. Her mouth felt dry, and her tongue felt like sandpaper as it scratched the roof of her mouth. Evidently, she hadn't hydrated herself enough the night before.

"I'm sorry." She replied, combing her hair with her fingers and then wiping the sleep from her eyes. She perused her surroundings, seeing how children were running rampant on the playground and people dressed in exercise clothes jogged with their leashed dogs on the sidewalks. It was a surprise she had slept through all that noise.

The police officer looked her up and down, noticing the filth on her boots and the lack of any personal belongings. "Are you lost? Do you need help?" He sounded utterly concerned. Charlie shook her head as she came to her feet. She adjusted her tank top and patted off the dust from her jeans as she surveyed the streets along the park's perimeter. She had no idea where to start searching.

The officer nodded, accepting her answer and determined to return to his usual duties. "Actually," she said, changing her mind, "Do you know where I can find Google?"

He stared at her for a few seconds and his eyebrows furrowed as he thought her question through. Charlie hoped she wasn't too far away and then wondered how much daylight she'd lost while she was asleep. She looked at the position of the sun in the sky, deducing that it was probably sometime past noon. "Google. You want to find a place that offers Google services? Is that what you're asking?"

Charlie shrugged not exactly sure if that's what she actually meant. "I'm looking for a friend of mine."

He paused. "There's an Apple store in the mall a few blocks from here." He pointed in that direction, guiding her gaze with his finger. Charlie nodded before briefly wondering what apples had anything to do with Google and Aaron. It only took her a few seconds to catch on. "You can use their computers. Nothing you can't find on the internet these days. No need for Yellow Pages or White Pages anymore." It all sounded like a foreign language to Charlie but she felt like she had no other choice but to take her chances with this so-called internet. Maybe it could help her find her way to Aaron.

She thanked him for his help and continued on her way to the mall. "No more sleeping in benches!" The officer yelled out. Charlie turned around, feeling a little embarrassed at the eyes of strangers that fell upon her. She only smiled and nodded before picking up her pace.

* * *

The streets were busy. There were a lot of people walking, some running, others in bikes. Charlie could tell some were heading to or from work, as evident by their attire and the briefcase in their hand, while others wandered around aimlessly, taking photographs at every building they came across. It was a sunny day, nothing compared to the cold she had felt the night before when she arrived. Charlie waited at the curb along with other pedestrians who were also waiting to cross the street. She found the whole concept of traffic lights quite amusing. A car blasting loud music—it sounded more like talking than singing, really—stopped next to the crowd as it waited to make a turn. She eyed the couple inside, both seemed transfixed by other things rather than each other.

Then she noticed the other people around her. Young and old, they were all glued to the devices in their hand, tapping on the tiny screens and smiling to themselves as if they'd just heard something funny. It was like they were in their own little world. She could've probably easily pick pocketed one of them and they wouldn't have even noticed. Aside from the toddler in front of her, Charlie seemed to be the only one without a phone in her hand. And she was certainly the only one paying attention to what was happening around her. The little white man appeared on the box on the other side of the street. The cars came to a stop and Charlie was the first to move, everyone else followed after her like a herd of sheep.

She smiled and shook her head, fascinated and a little disturbed by it all. As she continued walking, she couldn't help awing at every structure that she passed. She was amazed by how well kept all the buildings looked. The glass on the windows were in pristine condition and the doors all had proper handles and doorbells that worked. Charlie felt like she was living in a dream world where everything was in perfect order, she'd yet to encounter any real chaos.

A growling sound came from her stomach at the smell of freshly baked goods, scents of cinnamon and ginger filled the air as she reached a small locale. Its windows were decorated with pink and purple pastel colors. Her eyes fluttered at the sight of pastries and cakes behind the window of the bakery. She felt like one of those homeless children longing for a scrap of bread. Unfortunately for her, she had no way of buying a single slice of anything.

Her mouth watered but she told her pain-stricken stomach that it would have to wait. It wasn't long before she reached the shopping mall the officer had told her about. There were stores everywhere, she didn't think it was going to be easy to find the one she was looking for. She was wrong. The plain, white Apple logo was the first thing she saw as she took the escalator to the second floor. It hadn't even been five minutes from when her search had begun. From the window she peered inside, noticing how people's focus was on the different size screens that rested on the long wooden tables.

She stepped indoors, the temperature in the room a lot cooler than outside. It was an unpleasant reminder of what she had to endure later in the evening. The place was busier than she'd expected. Every employee seemed too preoccupied to notice she was there. After looking around for a few minutes, she finally found an available computer she could use. She started wishing she had paid attention to Aaron's classes and his explanations of how the internet worked. She just never thought she'd have any use for it.

"Hi." A bubbly voice came from behind. The girl who greeted her had a big smile on her face but eyed her like she was from another planet. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I just need to use the internet." Charlie replied, randomly pressing the buttons on the laptop's keyboard and noticing that nothing was happening.

The girl gave her a bewildered look. "Okay. Um, just use the trackpad to select Safari. Like this." She demonstrated. "And you can search pretty much anything you want from there."

"That's it?" Charlie replied. _This was going to be a piece of cake. _Her stomach growled at the thought.

An hour later of typing and clicking had proven to be a complete failure. The girl had refused to help her search for Aaron, as it would be considered out of her job responsibilities and she could get in serious trouble. Not to mention it kind of made Charlie seem like a stalker. The most she did was open a new window for her and perform a random search—cats, of all things—to show her how it worked. Charlie didn't know how she was supposed to use nothing but Aaron's name to find his location and she knew the people in the store were growing increasingly more aware that she was absolutely clueless when it came to technology. Out of her peripheral she noticed two workers whispering to each other as they glanced over at her. Charlie realized then, it was time for her to try her luck elsewhere. She rolled her eyes knowing what that entailed.

* * *

It had to have taken her at least three hours to get to where she had started the night before. This time there was no music outside the venue, but that probably had something to do with the fact that it wasn't completely dark yet. The sun was beginning to set and the temperature outside was once again starting to drop. Charlie noticed the goosebumps on her arms and she rubbed them with her hands, trying to create some heat.

She stood in front of the entrance, looking up at the lit "BAR" sign right above it. The black door was closed and she debated whether talking to _Bass_ and Miles again was her best option. After some thinking, she concluded that not only was it her best option, it was in fact, the only one she had left. Charlie pulled the handle of the black door, peeking inside and not being able to see too much of anything. As soon as the door closed behind her, the man from the night before appeared in front of her. He was stealthy and swift for a big guy.

"Got your ID this time?" He said, remembering her lack of identification.

Charlie looked down sheepishly, shaking her head and hoping he would be kind enough to let her stay regardless. "I'm not here to drink, I swear. I just need to talk to the guys from last night."

He looked at her silently, the doubt in his eyes was obvious. He took a deep breathe and thought about it for a while before giving in to her request. "I'm only doing this because Bass is an old pal." He motioned with his thumb for her to go right in.

Charlie smiled wide. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, patting him on the arm as she walked past him.

The atmosphere in the place was considerably different this time around. The music was low, pleasant even, and there were tables set up in the area where the dance floor had been the night before. Drinks were still being poured, it was a bar after all, but everything seemed a lot more low-key. She walked around cautiously, eyeing every table before spotting Bass' mesh of curls from across the room. Miles' head was partially blocked by the bartender mixing drinks at the bar but she could tell it was him. A grin appeared on her face. Charlie moved toward them, slowly making her way around the square bar and tilting her head every so often to try to get a look at who might be with them. Surprisingly, Miles and Bass were alone. No sign of the brunette or the blonde. For some reason, this made her a little happier.

Charlie inched closer, still a bit unsure of how to approach them. She could now hear what they were saying while still remaining hidden behind one of the bar's posts. "You're a horny son of a bitch. I saw the way you were looking at her." Miles said between bites of food. _Food_. Charlie's mouth watered.

"It's not like that Miles." Bass said, stealing one his friend's french fries and popping it into his mouth. Miles eyed him with skepticism. "Okay. Maybe it's a little bit like that." He grinned.

Miles laughed, "See? I'm always right. You just want to fuck her. I don't know why you're trying to pretend with me. I know you too well."

Bass leaned back in his chair, rubbing his short stubble with his hand. "There's something about her, I don't know what it is." He took the glass of beer off the table and brought it up to his lips, taking a sip. "But yes, I can't deny that she did look like a girl straight out of some post-apocalyptic fantasy." Bass looked off into the distance, thinking back to her.

Miles wrinkled his nose, "What the hell was she wearing anyway? Nobody dresses like that. All she needed was a sword hanging from her side." He chuckled.

Charlie hid behind the corner of the bar. She knew she was the girl in question and it made her stomach tighten in response. She cocked her head just enough to see them.

Bass hummed. "I thought it was sexy." He said, taking another sip of his beer. "Not like it matters, I probably won't ever see her again." His comment caused her heart to unexpectedly jump inside her chest. The waitress came by and replaced their beer pitcher with another, essentially ceasing their conversation.

Charlie quickly made her way to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror and using soap and water to wash her face and freshen up. She felt silly trying to look more presentable but she told herself she wasn't doing it for him. _Who was she kidding?_

Her heart started beating faster, knowing she'd be face-to-face with him again. She stayed in the bathroom for a little while before going back outside. As she walked toward their table, her stomach started churning faster. Bass' eyes locked on her the moment he saw her, his mouth parting and releasing a slight exhale. Miles turned around, a half smile on his face when he realized who Bass was looking at. Charlie simpered and looked away, a little embarrassed by the attention.

Her nose picked up the scent of food on the table. It looked like fried chicken covered in a dark sauce that was unfamiliar to her. She suddenly remembered how hungry she was. "Hi." She said.

Bass stood up, pulling a chair out for her and causing Miles to roll his eyes. It was like he was used to his friend's usual routine. "You came back."

Charlie's eyes connected with his, memories of a distant time invading her head. She smiled, quickly snapping out of it. "I..." She wanted to explain how she needed help finding Aaron and how difficult it had been for her to do it on her own, but the food on the table wasn't allowing her to think straight. She started feeling lightheaded.

"Do you want something to eat?" Bass asked, noticing the hunger in her eyes right away. In that moment the waitress arrived with a plate for him. It was a cheeseburger accompanied by a mountain of fries. He pushed the plate towards her almost immediately. Charlie looked at him wide-eyed. "Go ahead. You can have it. I'm not really that hungry."

She looked over at Miles and then back at Bass, unsure if she should accept. "That cheeseburger isn't gonna eat itself." Miles spoke with his mouth full, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

Charlie licked her lips and sank her teeth into the burger. She enjoyed every last bit of it, never having been lucky enough to try one just like it before. It was the most exquisite thing she'd ever eaten. Miles and Bass looked at her in awe as she managed to scarf down even the last remaining fry on the plate. By then, Bass had ordered her a Coke. That she took her time with, as the fizz tickled her throat too much for her to drink it all at once.

"Have you not eaten in days?" Miles asked amazed. "And where the hell do you put it all?" He looked at her from the side, assessing how small she was.

"Fast metabolism." Charlie answered, making Bass smile.

The waitress came by again and refilled their drinks. Having her hunger placated, Charlie proceeded to explain the reason for her return. "I don't have any money and getting around the city is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. I didn't know who else to go to." She looked down at her clothes, knowing she looked like someone who had been rolling around in dirt all day. "It would be nice if I could find a place to get cleaned up and I still need help finding Aaron."

Miles raised his eyebrows at Bass and took a sip of his beer, as if to tell him, _that's all you, buddy._ Charlie continued. "Of course, then I would also need someone to take me to him." She bit down on her lip, waiting to hear a reply from either of them.

"Well, I don't want to sound like an asshole." Something about Miles' statement made Charlie believe he was going to do just the opposite. "But we were doing absolutely fine before you came along. Besides, I'm meeting my friend here in a little bit and I don't think she'll like the idea of me giving you rides to places." _Yup. Asshole_.

"I can help you find your friend." Bass offered, looking at her with those dopey eyes. He grabbed his drink and stared at it for a few seconds as if debating whether to say the next part or not. "In exchange for one tiny, little, insignificant thing."

_Here we go_. Charlie thought, bracing herself for the worst. She titled her head, perching one eyebrow. "And that is..."

Bass smirked. "Let me take you out on a date." He said, causing Charlie's heart to flutter and her stomach to clench. After a few seconds the only thing she managed to do was laugh.

"Of course." Miles muttered, looking at both of them unimpressed. "You're lucky I have another place to crash while I'm in town." He said, obviously referring to his brunette friend.

Charlie looked at Bass, the smile on his lips unfazed. "You're serious?"

Miles chimed in again. "Feel free to use my bed, I won't be sleeping on it anymore." He tilted his glass to both of them. "It's all yours."

Charlie shook her head, visibly flustered. "We're not using your bed." Bass smirked, "We're not using _any_ bed, for _anything_." She clarified. "I'm not sleeping with you in exchange for your help." She told Bass, feeling insulted.

He raised a finger up, interjecting her assumption. "No, no. You've misunderstood me." He interlocked his fingers, placing his hands on the table and leaning a little closer to her. "I'm not asking you to sleep with me, Charlotte. I'm asking you out on a date. That's all."

Miles chuckled under his breath. "You two are fucking nuts."

Charlie's fingers tapped on the table as she thought long and hard about his proposition. _What was she getting herself into?_ However, Miles was unwilling to help—surprise, surprise—and she was running out of time fast. She needed to locate Aaron and get to him before the blackout hit again. Everyone's fate was practically resting in her hands and she couldn't allow something so trivial to get in her way. Besides, if she succeeded in getting back to present time, she'd never have to make good on her promise to go on that date. A tiny smile adorned her lips. Her leg was moving incessantly underneath the table as she weighed all her options. Meanwhile, Bass' blue eyes were piercing through her, eager to hear her response.

She took a sharp inhale and locked her gaze on him. "Deal. I'll go on a date with you."

"Deal." Bass echoed with a smile. "I'll drink to that." He raised his beer to his lips and chugged the rest, not once taking his eyes off Charlie.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep them coming :) xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a heads up, we've reached the halfway point of this fic (based on ****what**** I have planned). I know some of you would like me to update more often and I'm highly ****considering doing that but not making any promises! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Falling Slowly**

* * *

Charlie arrived with Bass at the foot of a tall building, beautiful architecture and ornate designs decorated the arches at the entrance. Her heart was beating faster, something she chose to believe was a result of the long walk from the bar and not the man who continuously brushed her arm as they walked. Miles had left with his lady friend to who-knows-where and had made it very clear that he'd be spending the night somewhere else. Charlie felt a little odd, if Miles would've known who she really was, there'd be no way in hell he'd be okay with this. Bass pulled on the giant glass door that lead to the hotel lobby, looking over at her and giving her a smile before motioning her to go in.

On the way up to the room, Charlie was enthralled by the slightest of details, even the carpeted halls and elevators were wondrous to her. The movement of the elevator caught her off guard, and she held on to Bass without thinking, producing a light chuckle from him. "Not a fan of elevators, huh?" He asked, looking down at her petite form and noticing how her hands relaxed against him before letting go.

"Just not very used to them." She replied. The movement ceased and there was a ding before the doors slid open. During their walk, Bass had been trying his hardest to get more information out of her. Where was she from? How had she gotten there? Why didn't she have anything in her possession besides the knife that had been confiscated? Charlie had been mostly mumbling a lot, giving the shortest answers she could come up with and eventually resorting to being cute in an attempt for him to stop being so nosy.

They reached the door to his room. Charlie was fascinated by the card key and the way the little lights went from red to green, unlocking the door automatically. She was greeted by a very clean and tidy room. Two beds, two night stands, and a tall dresser which housed a flatscreen TV. The enormous windows gave a pretty clear view of the city outside but she found that she got a little dizzy if she got too close and looked downward, to think they were only on the fifth floor. Bass opened the tiny refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle, at the same time being grateful to Miles for having taken down the "privacy" sign outside the door before they left. Charlie would've found the room in disarray otherwise.

Charlie turned away from the window, the setting sun behind her outlining her perfect silhouette. Bass took her in, her long locks falling over her shoulders, the curves of her breasts melting into her small waist before the lines of her body widened once again around her hips and then dipped down her slim legs. She noticed his wandering eyes as he took a sip of water. He acted so different around her, Charlie found it hard to believe this was the same man she constantly argued with and made her angry to no end. She could feel that strange sensation in her chest once again, a heat spreading to every inch of her body as she thought about him. Meanwhile, her eyes fell on this Bass and those captivating pools of blue. Her mind was taking her to treacherous places, places and situations that shouldn't involve Sebastian Monroe. She swallowed hard, feeling the pulsating heat between her legs intensify as he got closer.

Bass walked towards her, her heart fluttering like butterflies and her stomach sinking. "You can freshen up if you want. I can call and send your clothes off to get them washed." He offered.

Charlie felt relieved, or maybe just a tiny bit disappointed. She wasn't exactly sure. "Okay." She uttered.

He tipped the water bottle towards her. "Thirsty?" Charlie took it in her hands, drinking every last drop and realizing it was doing nothing to put out the little flame that had been ignited in her.

* * *

She could hear the TV going outside before turning the shower handle. The water poured out, its sound echoing in the small bathroom. It took her a little while to figure out the right temperature and then a little while more to realize she had to pull on a little knob for the water to come out of the shower head. Charlie looked at herself in the fogged mirror, her arms had dark patches of dust, same with her neck, while the rest of her had remained fairly clean. She stepped inside the tub, the water hitting her head and washing away the dirt. How anyone, especially Bass, had found her the least attractive was beyond her.

Her fingers lathered the vanilla scented shampoo onto her scalp, the feeling of cleanliness leaving her content and refreshed. It wasn't until it came time to soap her body that she once again became plagued with thoughts of him. It was a strange feeling, she missed him, there was no point in denying that any longer. But he was technically there with her. It was the same Bass, or was he? Charlie couldn't straighten out her thoughts, she felt like she was going crazy. All she knew was that there was a need that was growing inside her and she wanted it gone. She rinsed herself completely once again and shut the water off.

* * *

She sat on the bed, a robe covering her naked body as she waited for her clothes to be brought back from the laundry room. Bass had turned the TV off as soon as she opened the bathroom door, considering it rude to leave it on as they talked. He was seated at the edge of the same bed, his shoes off and one of his legs propped up and bent over the mattress. "You know, I've been wondering something."

Charlie pursed her lips, "What's that?"

"You don't know anything about me." He seemed a little hesitant to continue. How was one supposed to go about these situations anyway? What was he supposed to say, 'I'm not a serial killer?' He pursed his lips. "I just find it odd that you trust me enough to be here." Bass looked like he had regretted his words, a bit of fear creeping into him, knowing that they could easily scare her away.

She smiled, nodding once and understanding where he was coming from. "One time, I was stuck with someone who I wasn't exactly fond of." Her smile widened, thinking back to it. "Without going into too much detail, he could've easily taken advantage of me but chose to be a gentleman instead." Bass narrowed his eyes. "You remind me of him a lot."

"Why, was he strikingly handsome?" He asked flirtatiously.

Charlie laughed and then slowly got serious again. "Actually, yes." She admitted, "He was—he is." She corrected herself.

Bass noticed the way in which she replied, her voice grew softer and her eyes clearly gave her away. "Well, he must have done a number on you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious you still have feelings for him." He replied, "The way you talk about him. He's a lucky guy." He continued, "Then again, he's also an idiot for letting you go."

Charlie cleared her throat, feeling like her chest was about to erupt. Nervous jitters ran through her body as she spoke. "It's complicated, to say the least."

He got up from the bed, opening his suitcase and digging out a laptop. "I haven't forgotten why you're here, don't worry." He set it on the bed and opened it, realizing the battery had died and he'd have to use the power cord to keep it running. "So, tell me again how you got to San Francisco."

She bit her lip nervously, "I hitchhiked." He gave her a quick glance, still working on the laptop.

"And your friend Aaron, why the urgency? What could possibly be so vital?" He smiled.

"He has information that I need to get to where I have to be." She said cryptically.

Bass pushed the laptop aside, moving a little closer to her on the bed. "You really are 22 right? You're not like some runaway teen or anything like that?" He was growing increasingly more dubious of her story.

Charlie shook her head, although technically she had kind of left home without notice. "I'm not a runaway and trust me when I say, I'm 22 years old." She raised her eyebrows, "What about you? Why are you here?" She hoped to take the focus off her for a change.

"Miles and I are in the Marines. We're only here for another week before going back to base in South Carolina."

She had no idea where that was exactly and wasn't sure if saying that was a long way from home was a proper response. Instead, she remained quiet and faked a great deal of surprise. Just when she was about to finally speak, they were both interrupted by the same noise coming from the other room. She raised her eyebrows at him. There was constant bumping against the wall before she realized exactly what it was. Charlie and Bass both looked at each other, the squeaking of their neighbor's bed growing louder and the moans penetrating the thin walls. Charlie's heart began to race, only imagining what was going on next door.

"Been here a whole week and that's the first time it's happened." Bass said awkwardly. Charlie could've sworn he blushed, feeling her own cheeks growing warm. The whimpers of the woman next door asking her partner not to stop, and Charlie sitting on the bed wrapped in a robe, made it impossible for his cock not to react. He couldn't help imagining himself driving into her, hair still wet and her body pinned underneath him. The thoughts weren't doing much to diminish his erection, on the contrary, if he kept it up she was sure to notice.

Charlie looked away, trying to drown out the noises with her own thoughts but it was proving to be impossible, especially having Bass sitting in such close proximity. Her center was pulsing and she could feel the moisture surging between her legs. She knew that if the situation were different and the Bass sitting before her was the same one she left behind, she'd already be on top of him, tearing off his shirt and getting him out of his pants. Charlie breathed out, her cheeks growing warmer.

He finally moved from his position, coming to his feet and turning away from her in an effort to hide the bulge that was sticking out from underneath. His eyes searched for the remote, thinking of turning on the TV to mask the flood of porn-like noises coming from the other side of the wall. Just as his eyes found its target, there was one last run of moaning and then everything settled down. He looked over at Charlie, she adjusted herself on the bed uncomfortably but the relief was obvious on her face.

"Um," he said, "Talk about a quickie, huh?" He tried to make a joke out of it. There was a long silence between them before he spoke again. "I think I'm gonna go shower now. We'll continue with the search for your friend when I'm done."

Charlie nodded, watching as he quickly made his way to the bathroom. Her heated center was still bothering her, begging for relief that wasn't coming. Charlie knew there was only one reason why Bass had decided to hop in the shower that very moment and the thought of it only made her arousal reach a new peak. She could see him in her mind, taking hold of his hard cock and pleasuring himself, while she sat there frustrated and without the guts to do it to herself. The thought of him wanting her, jerking himself off as he thought of her, only made her ache more excruciating. She closed her eyes, imagining herself walking into that bathroom and providing him with the relief he really needed—the one she was also craving. She shook her head and took a deep breath, attempting to cast away the thoughts.

The vibrating sounds coming from the night stand interrupted her fantasy. She pushed herself up on the bed, noticing it was Bass' phone that had rang. Curiosity got the best of her and she walked over to the tiny black device. The screen was still lit and the message on it was explicitly clear. _See you tonight?_ It was accompanied by a picture of a woman's breasts barely covered by one of her arms. Charlie couldn't think of many times when she'd gotten jealous, but she knew for a fact that this was one of them. And then she laughed at herself for being so stupid and thinking Bass had any room for her in one of his dirty fantasies.

She walked over to the window and the bathroom door propped open. He was shirtless, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked away sheepishly, aware that she wasn't a naive little girl and that she had a pretty good idea of what he had just done in there. He grabbed a change of clothes from one of the drawers and headed back inside to get dressed. After a few minutes, he returned, still shirtless but now wearing pants. Charlie took the liberty of contemplating his well defined abs. Whatever they were doing in the Marines made him look like a perfectly sculptured work of art. She'd seen him shirtless before—or after? She shook her head trying not to think of technicalities too much. But 30-year-old Bass was definitely something else. His shoulders were rounder, his arms fuller, and his chest and abs were enough to make any woman drool.

"Do you know how long they usually take with laundry?" She asked, still staring.

Bass looked over at the clock in the nightstand, it was already past 9 o'clock. "I'm not sure." He lifted up his finger as an idea popped into his head. He pulled out a gray t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants from the drawer. "But you can wear this if you want." He offered her his clothes. Charlie nodded, grabbing them from his hands. It was better than feeling naked.

* * *

By some kind of miracle, Charlie was able to keep her hormones under control. It didn't help that Bass remained shirtless as he sat right next to her on the bed, but she was doing pretty well for the time being.

"Okay. I got an address for the Google headquarters just outside the city. However, I don't see too much about your friend Aaron." He licked his lips as he concentrated on the screen. Charlie was more taken by his facial expressions than what he was looking at. "Aaron Pittman..." He began to whisper almost inaudibly as he read the passage. "Yeah. There's a lot about how he's a big shot for the company but no actual contact info for him."

His body leaned a little closer as he shared the information, the fresh smell of his skin and hair captivating her senses. He looked over at Charlie who was still eyeing him with curiosity. She inhaled sharply and looked away, regaining her composure. "I was sent here, to this location specifically. I don't think it's a coincidence. I'm pretty sure it's because I'll be able to find him at that address."

Bass smiled, his eyes slightly crinkling at the corners. "We'll try that place tomorrow then." He cocked his head, a teasing little smirk on his lips.

"What?" Charlie hoped she wouldn't regret asking.

"I'm just trying to figure out what kind of date would be appropriate for a girl like you." She felt her stomach tighten at the reminder, "You're not like any other girls I've met, Charlotte."

The text messages on his phone came back to her. No, she definitely wasn't like any of the girls he was used to. "Really?" She sounded doubtful. The jealousy was back again and she decided she was done playing nice. "Why do you even insist on a date if you're going to be leaving in a few days?" Her eyebrows raised questioningly. "Is this your preferred method of seduction? Butter up the girl before getting in her pants?" There was a tone of bitterness to her question.

Bass was baffled by her accusations, however true they might have rung. She had met him a little over 24 hours ago and she was already defying him like she'd known him all his life. "I get the impression that I should feel insulted but I'm actually more intrigued than anything else." He replied, finally closing the laptop.

Charlie should've been scared, she was all alone with him and in a less than desirable situation. But it was almost like she was back in Texas, talking to the same man she already knew. "Your phone rang earlier." She noted, head up and eyes fearless.

He looked over at the nightstand and then back at her with a smile. Charlie waited for him to get up and take a look. Once he had, he turned to her, his lips parting in an attempt to blurt out an explanation. "So, do I come before or after knockers in your list of conquests?" She asked mockingly.

Bass laughed, setting his phone back down. The light from the lamp casted shadows and finely accentuated the lines of his body. "She's the girl from the bar. We exchanged numbers yesterday before you got there."

Charlie came to her feet, his clothes fitting her loosely and the shirt lightly brushing against her chest. The contact sent ripples all the way to the tip of her toes. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I just want you to know that I'm not stupid. You can have fun with whoever you want, I couldn't care less." She tried her best to believe her own words but the truth was that the thought of him with anyone else made her sick to her stomach. It wasn't like her to feel so possessive of someone and frankly, her jealousy when it came to Bass was becoming a bit ridiculous considering he had no idea who she was.

He beamed. "You know, I think I'm really starting to like you." There was a short pause, "You don't take shit from anyone, do you?"

She threw herself back on the bed. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. He was making things so much more difficult for her—him and his stupid smile. "Nope." She muttered, closing her eyes. "And I'm too tired to keep talking about this."

He walked over to the bed that used to belong to Miles. "Okay. We should both get some rest then. We do have a long day tomorrow."

Charlie watched as he climbed onto the bed, he grabbed a little remote from the nightstand and the window curtains began to close automatically. She slipped under the covers, their warmth snuggling her in as she continued to watch him when he wasn't looking. There was another flick of a button and then the room became pitch black.

"Good night, Charlotte. Sleep well."

"Good night, Bass." She replied, his name only becoming sweeter on her tongue the more she said it.

* * *

**Please take a quick second to review :) xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! As always, a big thank you for all ****your**** reviews! I know I said I would try to update more frequently but life is seriously getting in the way, especially with my job starting up again this week. Where did the summer go? I'd much rather be writing Charloe smut.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A New Day**

* * *

Charlie fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes but even in her unconscious state, she still couldn't rid herself of Sebastian Monroe. Except this time, he wasn't getting picture messages from slutty blondes or arguing with her about his past mistake with her mom. He was with her, transcending time and space to speak the words she wanted to hear, and making her feel safe again.

_Charlie walked down the steep winding trail, the smell of rain still lingering in the air as she made her way through the marsh and arrived at a quaint cabin in the middle of the woods. She searched around, everything was quiet, no birds were singing and no animals scurried about like usual. The sky was overcast but rays of sunlight still made their way through the clouds and hit the trees at different angles, making the water droplets on the leaves sparkle. They looked like little diamonds stuck to the foliage._

_She breathed in the country air, joy bursting from her at the idea of being back home. The door to the cabin was locked but she continued to jiggle the handle for a few seconds before giving up. She walked around it, searching for someone to help her. "Hello?" Nothing. Still no sound, just stillness. Her lips parted once again but the only thing that came out was a loud gasp as two warm hands came forth and covered her eyes from behind. _

_"__Guess who?" He asked, his voice unmistakable. _

_Charlie's smile was as big as ever. "Bass." She hummed, touching his hands with hers. _

_His hands slid down, and he tilted her head to the side as his fingers continued trailing down her arms before wrapping them around her stomach. His lips touched her neck lightly, kissing her softly at first and then exuding more hunger and passion. "I missed you so much, Charlotte." _

_Her breathing was growing heavier, and she closed her eyes at the feel of his mouth nipping at her supple skin. She could smell his scent, the same scent she was already so familiar with._

_Bass' hands slid under her shirt, coming in contact with bare skin and making her purr in his arms. He spun her around and it was until then that she finally saw his face. It was him, the Bass she'd always known. She touched his jaw with her fingers and his hands played with the strands of her hair. "I missed you too." Charlie came to her toes, her lips colliding with his as she breathed him in. _

_When her eyes opened again, he had somehow transformed into the Bass she had recently encountered. His features were much younger, his eyes still vibrant and his smile joyous. But she didn't feel the need to pull away, she kissed him once again. "It's me Charlotte. It's still me." He murmured into her mouth._

_"__I know." She replied, biting down on his lip before diving her tongue into his mouth. His hands were running out of places to explore and hers fumbled around with his belt buckle. Their breathing became more desperate and their hearts felt like they were beating in sync. Charlie kissed him with fervor—she missed him so much. _

* * *

She tossed and turned in bed, unknowingly kicking the comforter to the floor. Quiet moans escaped her mouth and she muttered a few words before her eyes finally snapped open. The dim view of the room was a painful reminder it had all been a dream and that instead, she still rested on the same hotel bed she had fallen asleep in the night before. Charlie's breathing had quickened during her slumber and she found that her center was still aching with need. She lied still, staring into the dark abyss that was the ceiling. Her head turned to the side, tiny remnants of light peeked in from the edges of the curtains and she checked the clock, realizing it was only 5:30 am. _It's still me_. Those words were still fresh in her memory, along with everything he'd made her feel. She touched her chest, keeping a steady hand on it until her heartbeat began to stabilize.

Charlie wondered if she had somehow willed that dream to happen as a way of convincing herself that what she was feeling around this Bass wasn't at all insane. She rolled over on her side as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, his body taking form on the bed right next to her. He was sprawled out on his back atop the mattress, the sheets having slipped off to the ground in the middle of the night. His chest rose and fell at a steady pace and she could hear a tiny soft snore every time he inhaled. She caught herself smiling, actually enjoying the sight. And no quicker had she realized it than she began chastising herself for even being drawn to him in the first place. Her eyes closed once again as she told herself that her focus had to be on finding Aaron and getting back to present time.

* * *

Somewhere in between picturing Bass naked—more times than she'd liked to admit—and recounting the last minutes she had with him before being sent to 2012, Charlie lost grasp of her consciousness and drifted off to sleep. When her eyes once again opened, the room was vastly more lit, even though she could tell the curtains were blocking a massive amount of sunlight from outside. She wiped her eyes and pushed herself up on her elbows, looking around the room as she blinked rapidly and yawned. The bed next to her was empty, the sheets now plopped over on top. It was all too quiet and she figured Bass had probably left the room at some point during the early morning hours. Her eyes caught sight of her clothes, neatly folded at the foot of her bed.

Charlie wasted no time, she changed into them right away and used some of the toiletries in the bathroom to get ready. She stared at herself in the mirror. That was the real Charlie Matheson, ready for anything that came her way and eager to get things done. She slipped on her boots, adjusted her belt and then searched the room for the paper where Bass had written the address for the Google headquarters. She was done playing games and pretending like what was happening between her and Bass was actually real. There was no point in leading him on if things weren't going to go anywhere. Charlotte Porter had to disappear and it was better to leave now without wasting her breathe on an explanation. Besides, it's not like he would remember any of it when all of this was over.

She was about to leave the room when she remembered she'd need money for transportation. Charlie had been forced to steal before but somehow doing this to Bass felt wrong even if it was out of necessity. Again, she headed for the drawers, turning clothes and slipping her hand in every corner. Before finding any money, she pulled out a number of condoms, which made her groan under her breathe. She wasn't the least bit surprised by the assortment of rubbers. She finally came across a $10 bill, it was crinkled and one of the corners was ripped but she pocketed it right away, praying that it would be enough to get her to where she was headed.

This time the elevators weren't empty. By the time the doors opened for her, there was already a couple carrying their heap of luggage and a child playing with her phone. She stepped inside, the button to the lobby having already been pressed. As soon as they arrived at the bottom floor, she scurried out of the compartment, making her way to the exit as fast as she could. Charlie stopped dead on her tracks before reaching for the door. On the other side of the glass, Bass had a look of surprise as he held on to two cups of coffee.

"Damn it." Charlie muttered, rolling her eyes and opening the door to leave.

"What's going on?" He asked. People walked past them, annoyed that they were blocking the only entrance to the hotel.

"I have to go." She replied, eyeing the coffee and feeling a bit guilty. "Look, I'm very thankful for your help. And I know that I promised to go on a date with you if you helped me, but there really is no point."

Bass looked at her like a deer in headlights. "I don't understand–"

"The thing is, you never will. It's not something that can be easily explained. But trust me when I say that by tomorrow, you won't even remember who I am."

He was perplexed. "Charlotte, if this has anything to do with me leaving in a few days–"

She covered her face with both hands, visibly irritated. "No. It's just—I have to go. Sorry!" Her shoulder bumped into his arm as she swiftly moved past him.

* * *

Charlie stopped at the curb, no cabs were in sight and she was getting tired of waiting for one to drive by. She looked at the address on the paper, wondering how long it would take her to get there on foot. Her eyes searched the street for someone who could point her in the right direction. She began to walk slowly, looking at the numbers on the building and trying to figure out exactly where she was in relation to her destination.

She shook her head in annoyance and cursed out loud when she heard his voice. "You'll never find it!" Turning around, she saw Bass attempting to speak to her from the inside of his car. He was driving slowly along the sidewalk, keeping up with her pace.

"Are you serious?" She blurted out, laughing at the ridiculous situation. "What, are you following me now?" The question was silly, of course Bass 'tracker extraordinaire' would be following her. "You do realize stalking is a serious offense."

He laughed, not at all angry at her for having practically ran away from him just a few minutes earlier. "I'll take you to see your friend. Get in the car."

"No, thanks. I'll just wait for a cab." She replied.

Bass chuckled, "Do you have a credit card on you? Because otherwise, no cab's gonna pick you up." She looked at him, wondering if he was lying to her.

Charlie grumbled under her breath, throwing her hands up in frustration. Leave it up to him to always get his way. She walked over to the car and her fingers dithered on the handle for a bit before finally opening the door. He had a smirk on his face, obviously gloating about his accomplishment.

"Am I really that horrible that you just can't stand to be around me anymore?" He was clearly joking.

Charlie laughed. "You have no idea." She mumbled, and he took her response as a joke as well.

The car ride took about an hour, all the while Bass kept poking fun at the other drivers and pointing out important landmarks as they passed them. Charlie actually enjoyed his mini tour and found herself genuinely laughing at some of his anecdotes. The ones involving Miles were the most hilarious. It was obvious they were really close. But when he asked why she had left without him that morning, she refused to elaborate any further. All the mystery only kept Bass more hooked.

"We're here." He said, pulling into a large parking lot. Charlie got out of the car, followed by him closely.

The entrance to the building had a very intricate design, there were chrome bars attached to two arches which connected to the structure. The building itself was made almost entirely of glass. A slanted bar above the entrance had the words Google mounted on it in colorful letters and Charlie was positive they were at the right place.

Once inside, it wasn't hard to find someone who knew of Aaron Pittman. The receptionist was the first to greet them.

"What do you mean he's not in the city?" Charlie asked, her tone coming off a bit hostile. Bass placed a hand on her back, almost apologizing with his eyes to the middle-aged woman behind the counter.

"He's attending a developers meeting in Chicago but he's scheduled to return tomorrow morning." She smiled, trying to remain hospitable. "I can put you down for an appointment if you'd like. Otherwise, I'm afraid you won't be able to see him." Charlie looked at Bass, sighing as she gave the woman her name. When it came to giving a phone number, Bass had to step in and provide her with his.

It was difficult for her to keep a calm demeanor, knowing that the blackout was imminent and she'd be stuck there probably forever if she didn't return home. She wasn't even sure if it was possible for her to exist during the blackout with her younger self running around out there, or how that would affect everyone in present time. Would she eventually run into her adult self again? Would she age and be older when that happened? The possibilities made her head spin. They walked back to the car, Bass still quieter than normal as he opened the door for her.

"We'll come back early tomorrow. You'll get to talk to your friend." He assured her, trying hard to see the bright side of things. "In the meantime, I think I know of a place that will make you feel a lot better." He smiled.

* * *

The sun was already going down, hues of purple and blue lined the horizon, painted with feathery clouds. It provided the perfect background for the monstrous bridge that stood in the foreground. Its twinkling lights seemed to burn brighter with each passing second and the breeze was starting to pick up, the smell of the sea hitting Charlie's nose. She and Bass sat on the grassy strip in front of the bay waters, they were all alone, just them, the ocean, and the Golden Gate Bridge. She sighed without even realizing it, his eyes instantly drawn to her.

"It's beautiful." She said, still staring at the man-made structure. Bass wanted to agree, but he was too busy looking at her to care about anything else. "It's so tranquil, I can actually hear myself think again." A tiny laugh left her lips.

Charlie finally glanced at him, the way he was looking at her was starting to stir up something inside her again. A chill wind blew past them and her body shivered in response. His lips parted, suddenly feeling like a jerk for not having thought of offering his jacket sooner. He slipped out of it with ease, not even asking her if she wanted to borrow it. He placed it over her shoulders and wrapped Charlie in his lingering warmth. Her heart thumped harder, her stomach tightened, and a sudden urge to have him so much closer came over her.

She smiled, "Thank you. Chivalry's not dead after all." The jacket smelled like him, something that was acting like a trigger for her inopportune hormones. She shifted her position, watching as the last traces of sun left the horizon. The sky was partly cloudy, only the brightest of stars were visible. But whereas before Charlie hadn't seen the beauty of it, tonight, it was as if she were seeing everything with new eyes.

Bass licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. There was something so innocent about her, he was convinced that at that moment she could literally make him do whatever she wanted. Charlie had him wrapped around her finger without even knowing it. How that had happened was nothing short of a mystery to him, just like her. It was more than just wanting to sleep with her—although he'd be lying if he said he didn't think about that often. His dick twitched in his pants as a reminder that yes, he wanted her more than anything.

Charlie's mind became inundated with memories every time they looked at each other. And no matter how many times she told herself that it was wrong to want to be with him, every cell in her body argued to the contrary.

"Charlotte." She looked up at him, their proximity only inches away as he spoke her name in a low voice. She didn't say anything, her eyes only pleading for him to come closer and obliterate the gap between them. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath, turning away as if feeling like he was violating some kind of unspoken rule between them.

It was clear that he wasn't going to make the first move. Her hand fell softly over his shoulder and then moved up to his cheek. Bass looked at her, unsure of what she was doing. But before he had a chance to ask his question, Charlie's mouth brushed against his. It was a sweet lingering taste that ignited all his senses and shook him to the core. He took a hold of her, pressing his lips firmly over her mouth and slowly parting her lips with his. Charlie knew then that she had taken a leap into the deep end and there was no going back after that.

They kissed without disruptions, and what had begun as a tender touch of the lips quickly turned into a battle for dominance. The moment she granted his tongue entrance was the moment she began losing all control and restraint. Her back hit the cold grass, his body hovering over hers and his lips continuing their hungry pursuit. Bass' cock stiffened underneath his jeans, his hand squeezing and massaging Charlie's breasts over her clothes as his lips carried on their attack. Her center was ablaze and she wrapped her legs around him, breathing heavily as they both shared the same air. The little grunts leaving Bass' mouth every time his cock rubbed against her center were the most pleasing sounds she'd ever heard.

After a few minutes, he slowed down and pulled away, leaving her breathless and her lips red and swollen. "You have no idea how much I want to do this." He nipped at her lips once again. "But no matter how much I want to take you right here, right now..."

"I know." She said, a tone of disenchantment to her voice.

Bass smiled at her, his hardness still very much pressing into her. "We got a little ahead of ourselves, at least let me buy you dinner first." He laughed, kissing her again.

Charlie giggled. If she ever got back to present time she would make sure to drill him about his insistence to go on dates. _Who knew he was such a romantic?_ Charlie nodded, accepting the invitation. Her other type of hunger would have to wait to be satiated.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a quick review. Thanks! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Took me a while to update today. My computer was being a bitch (still is actually).**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not So Fast**

* * *

Charlie turned to Bass, a coy smile adorning her lips as they made their way down the pier. The restaurant was located at the very end of the boardwalk, sitting over the ocean as if it were floating in air. By now, she had fully slipped into his leather jacket and grown accustomed to the mild scent of his cologne. The cold autumn breeze made her hair flow as she walked, a few strands blowing across her face as she turned to look at him.

"So what's the big deal with you and dates anyway?" She teased. "I would've never pegged you as the type." It was true. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought Bass was the kind of guy who'd want to do something like this. She'd heard enough stories from Miles and Rachel to know he was always quite the ladies man and never one to pass up an opportunity like the ones he'd had with her. And based on his women of choice, she knew those stories weren't an exaggeration.

Bass thought about her question thoroughly. She was right to doubt his intentions, it was uncommon for him to be trying so hard to impress her. Any other girl would have gotten fucked next to the bay and then taken home immediately afterwards to avoid her getting too clingy. But not Charlotte—she was different. Better. There was an odd tightening in his gut.

"Maybe some girls are worth the extra effort." He replied, as they reached the front door of the restaurant. Charlie felt a warmth invade the pit of her stomach. "I really do like you, Charlotte. I wasn't kidding when I said that." Her heart was pounding faster, a nervous, crooked smile was painted on her face and her mind had already become fogged by the strange effect he had on her.

They looked at each other, trying to analyze the other without saying a thing. Charlie wanted to believe him and he desperately wanted to convince her that what he was saying was the truth. There were only smiles and unspoken words before the hostess shattered the magic between them. She greeted them, offering to take them to an open table.

The restaurant was quiet and intimate. The small square table was covered in a white linen table cloth and a pair of wine glasses sat next to the perfectly laid out silverware. Charlie felt completely underdressed for the occasion. Bass moved past her and the three candles in the center of the table flickered as he pulled the chair out for her to sit. She looked at her surroundings. Charlie had never spent much time musing about these things but if there was ever a setting she would consider romantic, this was definitely it.

She grabbed the menu and began perusing the list, using this time to collect her thoughts and internally pep talking herself into not acting like a complete fool around him. She had to remember this was only a temporary thing. She glanced up at Bass for a second, he was browsing the menu as well, his tongue quickly running over his lips as he weighed his options. She hadn't given it much thought before, but it was something he always did when he was in deep concentration. She'd caught him doing it countless times prior to this, usually right before an attack. Bass liked to plan everything out to a T, never wanting to miss a single detail—Charlie began to feel nostalgic again.

She must have been out of it for a while, dreaming of what could be happening back home, because the next thing she heard was the waitress' voice asking for her order. "Um..." Charlie stuttered, "I'll have what he's having." She grinned, unconvinced.

The waitress tilted her head and smiled as she wrote down whatever Bass had already ordered. After she walked away, Charlie noticed there were already drinks on the table. Their wine glasses filled halfway with red wine.

"We have a very serious problem, Charlotte." Bass' eyes were intently staring back at her. Charlie's eyes widened, not sure what to expect. "How am I supposed to take you out on another date if you don't have a number where I can reach you?" His words came across extremely sincere.

Charlie took a gulp of wine. "We're not even through our first one and you've already decided you want a second?" She looked away sheepishly, taking note of the view outside. There were a million little city lights lining the beach and reflecting off the waves that reached the shore. And yet the beauty of it was nothing compared to the way he was making her feel in that moment.

"Can you blame a guy for trying?" His hand skidded across the table, his fingers making contact with the soft skin of her hand. It sent a buzz of electrical waves through her body. "What was that all about earlier?" He leaned closer to her, whispering. "You were willing to sleep with me but you're not willing to see me again?" Charlie lost focus for a second, taking in the marvelous blue of his eyes and drinking more wine in the process.

After a second, she laughed, finding the whole thing quite ironic. Bass was actually the one wanting more for once, when who knows how many women he'd left wondering what went wrong. "I got..." She thought about it for a little bit, "Caught in the moment, earlier."

He shook his head, a devilish smirk coming to the surface. "I don't believe you." He took a sip of wine from his glass, "I was convinced you had some kind of feelings for that man you told me about... but after today, I'm not so sure." He narrowed his eyes, the wine making his way down his throat. "Unless of course, I really do remind you that much of him."

That was something Charlie couldn't even begin to explain. There was no way in hell she could tell him that the reason he reminded her of him and the reason she was so willing to sleep with him this soon after meeting was because he was him. You're him. You're Bass. Her mind was screaming the answer in silence. That hunger she had felt earlier at the bay suddenly returned. She wished nothing more than to be able to be open with him, she wished she could make him remember her and everything they had gone through together.

But Charlie knew it was impossible because the Bass who knew all those things wasn't there. Charlie wanted the man who had saved her from those scumbags at the bar, the one who had carried her drugged body to safety and cared for her until she regained consciousness. She missed him, terribly. She missed the way he looked at her whenever she spouted a smart-ass remark and the way he teased her when things didn't go her way. She even missed his uncanny ability to make her want him without even trying, especially when she wasn't supposed to like him. The truth was that Charlie would've given anything to see that Bass once again. She just wanted to tell him how she felt.

"I already told you that's a complicated situation." She looked out the window again, "But if it helps, you have a very sweet and tender side that he seems to be missing these days." There was a melancholic tone to her statement. "You're also much younger." She chuckled under her breath.

"Younger is good. Right? I get points for younger." He winked. Charlie smiled, refraining from pointing out that he was also a way bigger flirt.

A few minutes later, the waitress returned with their food—a giant platter of a variety of seafood accompanied by an assortment of seasonal veggies and a mound of Jasmine rice. It was certainly more food than she had planned to order, but once again Bass had been the culprit behind yet another one of her rash and mindless decision.

"They look like fireflies, don't they?" Charlie's head snapped up as she stuffed a forkful of rice into her mouth. She turned to the sight outside the window. Bass was talking about the glimmer of the city lights in the distance.

She nodded. "Yeah, they do."

He chowed down a couple of shrimp and then took a sip of water. The wine had been put aside, since he was the only one at the table capable of driving a car. "Have you ever been on a road trip across the Midwest?"

Charlie's eyes widened, road trip wasn't necessarily the term she'd used but she nodded anyway. "I have, with family."

"I really miss that." He admitted, "The city is great and I love visiting from time to time but there's nothing like the open country road." He smiled. "You know, those long drives under a clear night sky. All you can see is the Milky Way and the moon, and in the summer the fireflies fly over the meadows and it feels like you're driving across a sea of stars." He sighed with a smile before continuing to eat his food.

Charlie's heart felt like it was being pounded with a hammer. "I really miss it too." And she did, she missed being home more than ever. But she missed who was waiting back home even more.

* * *

They went back to the hotel later that night, Bass had taken a shower and then gotten wrapped up in his phone—or someone at the other end. Charlie wasn't sure if she should find it rude but something about it felt a little odd. Every so often he'd look up and give her a smile but his demeanor changed whenever he looked at the screen. She sat on the bed, flipping through the TV channels and realizing that even though they had quite a lot to choose from, nothing really peaked her interest. After a short while, she gave up and left it playing on a cooking show competition.

"What time do you want to go see your friend tomorrow?" Bass spoke, his fingers still busy with the phone. They moved so quickly, she found it hard to believe he was even typing any words at all.

"As soon as we get up." Her anxiety levels rose at the thought of leaving all of that behind and going back to her normal life. She thought of what she would say to everyone upon her return. What would she tell Bass? Would she tell him everything right away or let things settle?

He set the phone down on the night stand, rising to his feet and joining her on the bed. "Does this mean you're leaving after tomorrow?"

Charlie sighed loudly, nodding and biting her lip. "Afraid so."

"Where are you going?" He'd really gotten attached to her after only a few days, it surprised even him. Not once could he recall ever caring about someone this much, especially someone he didn't even know very well.

She smiled, "Back home, I guess."

He chuckled. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me where that is?" She adjusted her back against a pillow as he continued. "You do realize you've been the most exciting part of this trip, right?"

Charlie wasn't so sure she believed it entirely. How could it possibly be more exciting to hang out with her? What about all the time he'd spent with Miles before she got there? She stared keenly into his eyes, her mouth parting slightly as the tingling in her belly started to build up. "Why, are you planning to go visit me after you're done with your military duties?" She joked.

He beamed. "I want to get to know you better, Charlotte."

She thought about it for a while, watching as his fingers danced over the covers of the bed and remained at very close proximity to her hand. "We will see each other again. I can promise you that." Charlie chose her words carefully. "It might take some time though and the circumstances might be different. But it'll happen."

Bass crinkled his brow, to him it just sounded like a nice way of saying she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. Nothing about it made sense. "Okay." He replied, and Charlie could tell her words had been misinterpreted. "I hope you find what you're looking for tomorrow then." His expression was so reminiscent of the one he'd had the night she told him she wouldn't forgive him for sleeping with Rachel.

Charlie felt a pang in her chest. "Bass." She took a hold of his arm the moment he decided to get up from the bed. "I'm sorry. I want to tell you everything, I really do." She huffed frustrated, "I just—I can't."

The corner of his mouth lifted, forming a minuscule smile. He looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself at the last minute. The guilt was eating her up inside, she cared about him, she felt something deeper than that for him but she was too afraid to even admit it to herself. And what was she supposed to do? It's not like he would understand. He wasn't her Bass after all. This time, she didn't regret thinking of him as hers.

"I like you." Charlie blurted out. And he looked at her incredulous, thinking she was just playing some sort of sick game with him. "It's not my intention to make you feel used or like I'm taking advantage of you. And I can't make you believe anything I'm saying. I can't really say or do much, except for this." She pushed herself up on bent knees, wrapping her hands around his neck.

Her lips brushed against his and he exhaled hot breath into her mouth at the feel of her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Charlie was straddling him now, little moans leaving her lips with every bite of his teeth. Bass had no clue what her deal was but he found it difficult to stop when she obviously wanted this as much as he did. She lifted off his shirt and ran her hands over his chest, his nipples stiffening from the sensation. Charlie kept telling herself that this was a terrible idea but her body told her she'd waited long enough.

His mouth nipped at her neck, her breathing hitching at his touch and moisture increasing between her legs. She could feel him underneath her, growing hard with every kiss, every lick of her tongue, every touch of her fingertips. Her shirt came flying off and instead of undoing her bra, he pulled down on the cups, his tongue finding its way to her perked nipples and his hands finding their way to her ass. Charlie moaned, his lips around her buds and the way his wet tongue swirled over them made her body come alive. She was grinding against his hardness, his hips lifting off the bed to meet hers and create more friction between them.

Bass looked up at her, "Is this what you really want, Charlotte?"

Was this what she wanted? Charlie's eyes widened and she struggled to blurt out an actual answer. Did she want her first time with Bass to be like this? Why the hell did he even have to ask that question? She breathed in pauses, the grip he had around her ass loosened. The truth was, Charlie wasn't sure. A few minutes ago, she'd thought she wanted it. Hell, just thinking about his length penetrating her wet opening made her crazy with want. But he could clearly see the hesitation in her eyes. Bass knew she wasn't quite ready in that sense.

He kissed her again, this time it was more tender and Charlie knew it was his way of saying he understood. "If you think that sleeping with me is gonna deter my pursuit of you, you're dead wrong."

She smiled into his mouth. "God, you're as stubborn as a mule."

"You have no idea." He replied, turning her over on the bed and hovering over her as he continued nipping at her lips. But Charlie did have an idea and a pretty damn good one.

A knock at the door interrupted their playful, little banter. Bass' head snapped up. "Are you expecting someone?"

She shook her head. "Maybe it's Miles?"

Bass grumbled, pushing himself off the bed. "I'm gonna kill him."

He pulled his shirt back on and Charlie did the same as he headed towards the door. There were a couple more knocks before he leaned into the peephole. "I don't see anyone." He opened the door just out of curiosity, thinking that maybe whoever knocked was still down the hall. It was an action that he immediately regretted.

"This is why you cancelled on me?" The blonde from the bar was furious, she barged into the room like she owned it. She'd clearly been drinking, her shoes were now in her hand and her makeup was a mess. "You said you weren't in town anymore. You fucking liar!" Bass didn't know if he should kick her out or close the door behind her to avoid the whole floor hearing her screams.

He put his hands up in a calming motion. "You need to relax. There's no need for this." Charlie remained on the bed, not believing the theatrics that were on display before her. "What did you want me to say? Did you want me to be blunt and say I wasn't interested?" Bass said almost soothingly.

She turned her attention to Charlie. "I knew you were a little tramp the moment I saw you!" Charlie's eyebrows arched and her mouth twisted, taken aback by her accusations.

"Don't talk to her like that! You tell me whatever you want to say but leave her out of it!" And just like that the serenity in Bass' voice was gone.

"Fuck you!" She yelled. Her feet stumbled to the door and it looked like she was about to retreat. "Actually, you know what?" Bass turned to Charlie once again and shook his head apologetically. "One more thing."

Charlie gasped, watching the blonde's shoe slam straight into the side of Bass' face. Once that had been done, the woman stomped off, yelling profanities as she made her way down the hall.

* * *

"Ow!" Bass turned away, trying to avoid the cold ice.

His head rested on Charlie's lap, "Don't be such a baby." She couldn't help laughing at him after everything was said and done. Knowing him, he probably had it coming. "You sure know how to pick 'em."

"Ha. Ha." He said in a mocking tone. She pressed the ice over his cheek again, bringing about another complaint.

"You're lucky she didn't get your eye. You could be partially blind right now."

He looked at her, lifting his hand up to her face and caressing her cheek. "Wouldn't that be a pity?" His words made her blush.

Charlie took a look at the affected area again. "Do you feel okay? What if you have a concussion or something?" She continued with the ice presses, enjoying how calm he looked beneath her. They'd fought side by side so many times and not once had she actually had the chance to do something like this for him. "Maybe you should wait a few hours before going to sleep."

Bass smiled, "Whatever you say, Doc."

She snickered. "We can watch TV if you want."

He wrinkled his nose, like that was a horrible idea. "Or maybe, " he paused, "We can just make out."

Charlie laughed at first but after a few seconds she leaned over him. Making out was a way better idea.

* * *

**Please leave me a quick review! Thanks! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Last Time**

* * *

It was an overcast day, there were puddles on the streets from the recently fallen rain and the air around them smelled like damp pavement. Bass had gotten Charlie a souvenir hoodie from the gift shop in the hotel lobby. She pulled the hood over her head as they stepped out of the car and the drizzle started picking up again. As they walked to the Googleplex building, Charlie finally realized that this would be the moment of truth. The weird ride she'd been on would come to an end and she'd have to face the reality of being back to her old life. She looked over at Bass, his hands in his pockets and the collar of his jacket popped up to cover his neck. The tip of his nose was a little red from the cold and his unruly curls were messier than usual due to the moisture in the air. The bruise on the side of his face was now a lot more noticeable and had turned a deep purple overnight.

Charlie smiled to herself, recalling the night before. They'd done exactly as he had suggested—made out like a pair of virginal teenagers. No amount of dry humping and groping had been enough to satisfy her craving for him but she was happy with that decision—at least she thought so. And even though there were a million other things she'd have to worry about when returning back home, her main concern was seeing Bass again. It was time to finally be honest with him about her feelings. She felt her stomach twirl and she suddenly began to shiver, more from nervousness than from the cold.

"Can I give you some advice?" She said to Bass, inching a little closer to him as they walked. "You should tag along with Miles whenever he goes to visit his brother."

He furrowed his eyebrows, finding the suggestion a bit odd. "Why's that?"

Charlie sighed, "It might be good for you in the long run." She shrugged.

It was strange and maybe even a bit—or a whole lot—creepy but if there was even a remote chance that Bass could still be a part of her life even without her knowing it, she'd take it.

"I don't know. His sister-in-law can be a pain in the ass. I kinda get the feeling that she hates me." He chuckled.

Charlie laughed. "Her kids might like you though. You can be like the second cool uncle or something." She elbowed him playfully.

She thought of her family back home and him, they were probably anxious to know where she was at the moment. She wasn't even sure if that future existed with her being stuck in the past. How the hell did time travel work anyway? The thing was, Charlie knew she couldn't just use it as some sort of magical do over. She'd thought about it before but that's not how it was supposed to work.

Charlie had feelings for this Bass but only because those feelings had already been brewing long ago. In reality, she had fallen for the one responsible for some of her misfortunes. It wasn't until she'd gotten to know who he was underneath that hard exterior that she'd been able to admit her real feelings to herself. It broke her heart to have to leave this Bass behind but she couldn't just start from scratch with this other version. She missed the one back home too much. Her chest tighten at the thought.

Before they reached the entrance to the building, Charlie spotted a glum looking Aaron Pittman sitting on one of the benches nearby. Her mind started racing. How was she going to start recounting her story? And how would he react knowing she was some kind of harbinger from the future? She stopped dead on her tracks, her hand instinctively holding on to Bass. She interlaced her fingers with his and tightened her grip. He looked over at the man on the bench.

"That's him. That's who you were looking for." His assertion only confirmed to Charlie that she wasn't imagining things.

As they continued walking, Aaron looked up. His solemn expression suddenly lighting up as he came to his feet. It was a mixture of happiness and complete confusion when he noticed who she was with. He was wearing a faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt and looked exactly the way Charlie remembered him, which was something she found a bit odd.

"Hi, Mr. Pittman." She began. "My name's Charlotte." She stopped, not wanting to say her last name.

He laughed, "I know who you are, Charlie. It's me, Aaron." He threw his head back and raised his hands up to the grey heavens, thanking a higher power for this encounter. "I'm so glad I was right about you coming here to find me!"

"Aaron?" Charlie asked incredulous, the biggest of grins adorning her face when she realized it was really him. She ran into his arms for a big bear hug.

"Wait, you go by Charlie?" Bass asked, realizing now that the similarities between her and Miles' niece were only getting weirder.

Charlie looked apologetic as she nodded. "My family calls me that."

Aaron leaned in, whispering in her ear. "What are you doing with Monroe?"

"Long story." She said between gritted teeth.

The two men greeted each other, Aaron pretending like he hadn't called him 'Stay Puft' just hours ago before he left. Now that he recalled, he'd actually threatened to kill him if he returned without Charlie. This was of course, after a heated debate about whether stopping the black out was a good idea or not.

"Bass has been helping me since I got to the city. We came by yesterday but the receptionist told us you were at a meeting in Chicago." Charlie played along. Bass looked on, only smiling and nodding in agreement with her.

Aaron leaned over again, "2012 Monroe—his name's Monroe, Charlie—is really starting to creep me out. Can we talk alone for a little bit?" She was about to answer when she noticed the look on Aaron's face. He went pale, the blood draining from his face as his eyes became giant orbs. "Shit." He muttered, turning around and covering his face with his hands.

Charlie turned to see his doppelganger getting out of a fancy sports car, he was carrying a briefcase and was dressed in a designer suit. Luckily, he seemed too wrapped up in a call to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Wait a min—" Bass got hushed mid-sentence. Charlie shook her head rapidly, asking him to stay quiet.

He passed right by them, not even bothering to look at them and mumbling something about a prototype to the person on the other end of the line. The whole time, Bass stared in awe, his mouth slightly open and unable to process the bizarre occurrence. Once he had disappeared into the building, he cocked his head at Charlie, giving Aaron suspicious glances before confronting him. "If you're Aaron Pittman, then who the hell was that?"

"Look..." Aaron shut his eyes, as if saying Bass' name was taboo. "Sebastian, I wish I had time to explain things to you right now but the thing is it doesn't really matter because you won't even remember it tomorrow."

Bass looked at Charlie. "That sounds vaguely familiar." He huffed, "Are you guys playing some kind of prank on me or something?" He smiled, that beautiful smile that reached his eyes and made them crinkle at the edges. "You got me! I'm completely stumped. Where are the hidden cameras?"

Aaron looked amused. "Boy, you're actually pleasant. What happened to you?" He blurted out.

"What?" Bass was puzzled.

Charlie interrupted, "Don't listen to him, he's—" she made a motion with her finger that signified Aaron was a little loopy. "Bass, I very much appreciate you bringing me here but I really need to talk to him in private, if you don't mind."

Bass cocked his head. "Okay. If you need me, I won't be too far." He walked back to the parking lot and Charlie kept her eyes on him, watching him lean against the hood of the car and pull out his cellphone. She sighed without even realizing it, making Aaron perch an eyebrow in response.

"You do remember who that is, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, Aaron." Charlie evaded the question, going straight to the heart of the matter. "Are you here to stop the black out and take me back home?"

"About that..." She could sense he was starting to act like his usual self and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Spit it out."

His mouth pressed into a straight line as he adjusted his glasses. "I can only do one of those things. But only your mom and I know about it." He paused, "And now you."

The realization of what this implied began to weigh down on her. "So which is it? What were you sent here to do?"

He exhaled deeply, "The plan is to stop the blackout from happening and put an end to the nanotech experiments going on right now."

She motioned him to keep going, "And that means..."

"Charlie, it would be like pressing a reset button. You," he pointed at her. "The Charlie that stands before me would essentially cease to exist. If the blackout never happened, then your life went on as normal." She looked away pensive as he continued talking, "No blackout means no Willoughby, no Patriots, no nano."

Charlie looked over at Bass again. It was as if he knew her eyes were on him and he locked eyes with her for a moment and smiled. No Bass. No blackout also meant no history with Bass, not the one she'd already lived with him back home, anyway. For all she knew, no-blackout Bass was happily married to Emma and raising Connor. She cringed at the thought and her eyes glossed over with tears at the thought of losing what she had with him.

"So everyone I met after the blackout would be strangers to me?" She muttered.

Aaron knew exactly what she meant by this question. The way she looked at Bass made it quite clear. "There's really no way of knowing. You might've encountered them under different circumstances."

"And once you do whatever you have to do, are we all just going to wake up with new a consciousness and unaware of what actually happened? Am I just gonna go do whatever 22-year-old no-blackout Charlie would be doing?" She sounded like she was close to panicking.

Aaron didn't really have a concrete answer. "Technically yes, that's the way it's supposed to work." He didn't sound very convinced.

There was a deafening silence between them as she processed that giant load of information. Charlie had already told herself she couldn't be selfish but now it seemed like it was the only thing that could make her happy. He was essentially telling her that she would lose any kind of future she would've had with Bass. Her bottom lip trembled as she held back the tears and stared at him from afar.

Aaron cleared his throat. "You have a choice, Charlie." His words lit a flame of hope in her. "You can either let me do everything as planned or I can get you back home."

"But I thought you said—"

"Rachel will have to understand."

Charlie's pulse began to quicken. Was she willing to put everyone through more hardship just so she could see Bass again? Just the thought of it made her sick, she was being the worst of human beings and yet, she couldn't bring herself to give Aaron an answer right away. She contemplated being selfish just this one time.

Aaron pulled out a necklace from his pocket, from a black string hung a very interesting square medallion that seemed to almost shimmer a neon green. She had seen it before, it was similar to the one that had been in Grace's possession that night. It reminded Charlie of the box she had held in her hands before she was sent back in time.

"We'll need these if we want to get back home." He briefly touched the one he was wearing around his neck. "All I would have to do is activate them with the code from in there." He pointed at the building.

"But I haven't told you my choice yet." She said, taking a hold of it.

His eyes flickered over to Bass for a second. "You don't have to tell me right this moment. I'll give you until tomorrow morning to decide." He smiled passively at her. "But I'd suggest wearing it at all times to avoid losing it."

Charlie smiled and hung it around her neck. "Alright. Now what?"

"Regardless of the decision you make, you probably want to say goodbye." He tilted his head towards Bass. "Meet me here tomorrow, 8 AM." She nodded, giving him another hug before joining Bass by the car.

* * *

Charlie tried her hand at the card key. She slid it, opening the hotel room for what would most likely be the last time. They had spent the remainder of the day walking up and down the streets of San Francisco. After that, Bass had insisted that she had to try the chicken dumplings at his favorite restaurant in Chinatown. She had no objection, they had been scrumptious and she had been starving. Plus, all of the distractions had been a nice change for her. The sun had set only about an hour before they got back and even though it was still early, they were both beat.

He took off his jacket and threw it over the chair as he slipped off his shoes. "So, Charlie huh?" A smirk appeared on his face.

She laughed in response, as she struggled to get out of the hoodie. Bass admired the sight of her toned abdomen as her tank top rose, stopping at the base of her breasts. She pulled it back down, "You do realize it's been practically a whole day since you learned that information and it's the first time you're bringing it up?" She teased, "I figured Charlotte was a more formal introduction."

"I can think of instances when the use of one would be more appropriate than the other." His words made her insides clench. If he was thinking of what she was imagining, she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop herself from wanting to learn more.

He puffed, "I'm gonna take a quick shower but I will be back to pester you with more questions, Charlie." Before he closed the bathroom door completely, he peeked out from the side, "Don't fall asleep."

She shook her head, smiling from ear to ear. The reality of the situation began to set in again and she walked over to the window to look at the powered city before her. Everything was so beautiful and the streets looked so tranquil. In the distance she could see the glowing lights of the Bay Bridge and people walking up and down the sloped city streets. That was the way the world was intended to be. Another wave of guilt washed over her and no matter how many times she told herself it was okay to think of herself first, she couldn't bear the idea of people going through the blackout again because of her decisions.

Many lives had been lost and if she didn't do anything to stop it, what kind of a person would that make her? Then there was Bass, Miles, Rachel, her grandpa, and everyone else who was living a less than ideal life due to it. They deserved happiness too and she couldn't take that away from them. Charlie had no other choice, she had to let Aaron finish his mission. The blackout would be no more and she'd have to live the life that was dealt to her, even if that meant she had to live it without Bass.

She could hear the water still running in the bathroom, her heart swelling at the thought of leaving and never seeing him again—here or any other time. Not remembering would be the worst part. If this was truly the last time for them to be together, she couldn't go without a proper send off. It was only fair, to both of them. She kicked off her shoes, placed the necklace on the nightstand, and quickly disposed of her clothes, standing completely naked in front of the bathroom door as she slowly turned the knob. A sigh of relief left her lips when she realized it wasn't locked.

It was warm inside and the mirrors were fogged, she could easily make out his figure behind the glass door of the shower. Charlie could see his hands running through his hair as the smell of shampoo permeated the air. She approached the sliding door, inside she noticed he stopped what he was doing, aware that she was there with him.

"Charlotte?" His voice was muffled by the sound of the water.

Gliding the door with her hands, she stepped inside and closed it behind her. "Hi." She smiled. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?" She stepped underneath the shower and squirted some shampoo unto her hand, lathering it into her hair as if showering together was no big deal.

Bass shook his head. "Not at all." He was still unsure of what was happening, it was like something out of a dream.

Her eyes were unable to sustain his stare for too long and they swept over his body—his rounded shoulders, his chest, those abs that had tempted her so much already. And then finally, the one thing she'd already seen but from afar and under very different circumstances—his perfectly formed cock. The surrounding area was nicely trimmed and groomed, it almost made her feel self conscious. He was already semi-hard as he'd also been busy paying close attention to every detail of her naked body.

He looked on intently as she rinsed her hair, her beautiful round breasts following along with every movement. His hands were itching to cop a feel and his length increased the more he thought about it. Charlie stepped out from underneath the shower head, the water splashing against the nape of her neck and sliding down over every inch of her skin. She placed her hands behind his head, pulling him in, his shaft rubbing up against the supple flesh below her bellybutton.

"I don't want to leave you." She hummed against his lips, tasting them ever so lightly.

He was like a fish gasping for air, desperate to kiss her with more fervor. "Then don't." He nipped at her bottom lip. "Don't leave me, Charlotte. Stay."

Bass took a hold of her, his tongue finding its way inside the warmth of her mouth. Their tongues engaged in a delicate, sensual dance. He had Charlie moaning against his lips as her hands freely moved across his muscular back and tried desperately to touch every part of him. His cock was fully erect now, throbbing against her as her lips moved to bite gently on the crook of his neck.

She stopped for a second, looking him in the eyes. "You know I can't stay." She kissed him one more time. "But I don't want to forget you. Ever." She continued sucking at his lips. "Help me to always remember."

He smiled at her, taking a hold of her waist and turning her around so that his chest was against her back. Bass tilted her head to the side, his teeth delicately scraping her skin. Charlie was sure he would leave a mark and for the first time in her life she found that she couldn't have cared less. She moved against him, feeling his hardened cock pressed to her lower back, the tip sliding between the groove of her ass. His hands wrapped around her flat belly before making their way up to her breasts.

"You won't forget, I promise."

Charlie positioned her head in a way that she could still reach his lips. He kissed her with eagerness as his fingers pinched and pulled her stiff nipples. After a while, one of his hands trailed down, searching for the heat between her legs. She was whimpering now, his fingers slowly teasing her clit and making her increasingly more slippery. He wanted to do so much more but refrained, opting to take things slow. Charlie arched her back, feeling his fingers as they delved into her wet folds.

"I need you." She muttered. "I need you inside."

Bass turned her around, kissing her long and hard before shutting off the water. They didn't bother drying off, he quickly stomped his feet over a towel and proceeded to take Charlie in his arms, making her squeal with excitement. He had her on the bed in seconds, quickly going to the drawer for a rubber.

He climbed atop the bed, showering her body with kisses and finally tasting the tender skin of her breasts. Her heart was beating so fast and she gasped the more his tongue moved over here flesh. Charlie opened wide for him, her breathing hitching in anticipation as he found her entrance. He pushed in slowly, his length gliding into her tight walls as she dug her nails into his ass. Their bodies found the perfect rhythm and soon enough he had her writhing under him, repeating his name over and over and whimpering with zeal every time her body reached climax.

Bass turned her on her side, sliding into her from behind and running one hand over her body as he pounced into her. Charlie was impressed by how easy it was for him to make her come, she didn't want it to end. They made full use of the bed and after a while, she climbed on top of him, slowly gyrating her hips until she was sure she was hitting his sweet spot. Nothing filled her with more joy than the look of satisfaction on his face. She began to move faster and his breathing came in pauses as he groaned. It didn't take long for him to finally give in. His body shook underneath her as he orgasmed, and she leaned over to kiss him, snickering in delight.

* * *

If Charlie thought she had been tired before, after what she would categorize as 'the most amazing sex of her life,' she was completely spent. They both were. She put on her tank top and secured the necklace around her neck for a second time.

"You're going to sleep with that on?" He questioned.

Charlie nodded. "I wanna keep it close."

She slipped into one of Bass' pajama pants and then crawled into bed with him. He had the most adorable smile plastered on his face. How the hell was she supposed to leave him behind when he looked at her like that? She positioned herself closely against his body, staring into his beautiful pools of blue as she played with his hair.

Their lips were like magnets, inevitably finding their way to each other. "Good night, Bass." She inhaled his scent, it was so uniquely him.

Bass kissed her forehead. "Good night, Charlie."

She beamed, snuggling against his chest. Charlie had no idea how she was supposed to live without all her memories of Sebastian Monroe but she knew that in that moment, she was the happiest she'd ever been and nothing could take that away from her.

* * *

**Please review, thanks! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks bunches for all the reviews, you guys are truly the best readers EVER! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Safe and Sound**

* * *

Charlie groaned in pain, she felt like her body was bobbing up and down as if drifting on a raft in the middle of the ocean. Her head was pounding. She hadn't felt this disoriented and debilitated since last year when she had gotten piss drunk on her 21st birthday. She barely had the energy to open her eyes. The voices were low and echoey, as if in a dream. She thought she was hallucinating.

"She hit her head on one of the horse stables." Aaron spoke, his voice cracking nervously.

Her breathing was shallow but she mustered the strength to open her droopy eyes. Through her blurred vision, she was able to make out Bass' stern expression as he carried her and looked straight ahead. He was dirty and sweaty, his skin had that sun bathed look and she smiled when she noticed his scruffy facial hair.

Behind them she heard Rachel's voice. "You could've killed her, Aaron. She wasn't prepared."

Charlie could feel Bass' grasp on her tighten as he repositioned her in his arms. "You're lucky she's alive, it's the only reason you're still breathing, Boy Genius." He looked down at her, a smile spreading across his face when he noticed she was awake. The spark of their connection ignited her whole being.

Charlie was still in a daze but she felt a surging energy run through her body knowing she was safe in his arms. "Bass." She muttered. It was barely audible but it caught his attention. It was the first time he'd ever heard her call him that but he figured she was just mumbling incoherences due to her current state. Still, hearing her say his name like that filled him with immense joy. He was thankful to have her back.

"You're gonna be okay, Charlie. You're home now." He replied, glancing at her every so often and realizing how much he truly cared about her. He'd already known she was important to him but this whole ordeal had really put things into perspective. What he felt for this girl was more than just a familial tie but he was scared to call it something more for the time being. Bass felt that wanting Charlie was like wishing for the moon—it was an impossible dream and one that certainly would never become a reality. He'd accepted that for quite some time now.

Her hand clawed at his shirt, lightly pulling at it as she formed a fist. "Bass." She murmured again, her mind wanting to say so much more but her tongue failing her completely. She found that it was getting more difficult for her to keep her eyes from closing and eventually she gave up the fight.

* * *

Charlie opened her eyes to find that she was back in her old room. She lied on the bed, everything was dimly lit and warm, enveloped in the last traces of sunlight from outside. Her body felt almost fully recovered, except for the bump on the side of her head. She traced it with her fingers, feeling a slight inflammation. Something had obviously gone wrong for her to be back without even seeing Aaron a second time. She kicked the covers off her legs, simpering when she noticed she was still wearing Bass' pajama pants. A sigh escaped her throat and then her heart began to race at the thought of being with him again.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet touching the wooden tile. There was a knock on the door that caused her breathing to hitch.

"Hi, Charlie." Aaron greeted her, opening the door slowly. He was carrying a cup of tea in one hand and in the other a plate with a piece of bread.

She breathed again, "Oh. It's you."

He lifted his eyebrows. "Well, don't sound so enthusiastic about it." He placed the plate on the nightstand and then handed her the cup of tea.

"Sorry, Aaron. I just thought—"

"You thought I was Monroe." He finished her sentence. Charlie didn't have to answer for him to know he was right. She slowly sipped on the hot beverage. "He was here all day." He took a seat on the chair next to the bed. "Just left, actually."

Charlie looked pleased by the news and although she wanted to know more, she didn't want to bore Aaron with more Bass talk. Little did she know he had everything to do with his choice to bring her back. "What happened? How did we get back if I never spoke to you about my decision?" Her hand reached for the bread on the nightstand and she bit into it, pulling on it with her teeth—it was already going a bit stale.

He smiled, "You didn't have to." Charlie could see he was a bit uncomfortable talking about it, "Even if you would've said that you wanted me to stop the blackout, I knew that deep down you wanted nothing more than to come back home."

She swallowed and pursed her lips. Aaron was right. "It was selfish of me, I know."

He chuckled, "You of all people shouldn't have to worry about that, Charlie. You've lost so much already, what's wrong with wanting something for yourself for once?" His eyes were filled with sympathy. "I saw the way you looked at him." There was a bit of hesitation in his voice but he said it anyway. "You love him don't you?"

Charlie felt herself blushing. She'd been too afraid to label it as such but the more she thought about it, she realized there really was no other name for the feelings she had for Bass. She didn't say anything, only smiled and hid behind another bite of bread.

"I couldn't take that from you, Charlie." He paused, "That's why I brought us back. And that's why I told you to keep the necklace on you at all times." He clenched his teeth, knowing that he'd taken a great risk by inputing the code without even giving her a heads up. If it hadn't worked properly, he'd be trying to figure out a way to get back to her again right about now.

She took one last sip of tea and set it down on the nightstand as she got up from the bed. Aaron continued talking about how sorry he was for taking the liberty to decide for her. The subject eventually came back to Bass.

"Monroe, huh? I never would've guessed." She continued listening and looked through the dresser, searching for a pair of jeans and another tank top. "Does anybody else know about this?"

He shook his head. "Well..." This made Charlie freeze in place. "They might suspect something. He took your absence a little too hard. He barely even came by the house when you were gone and the times he did, it was just to threaten Rachel and me for not fixing the problem fast enough." Charlie felt bad but also found it a little amusing, "He was being a bigger asshole than usual, if you can believe that."

Charlie nodded and then she went behind a large changing panel. "What about the nano, what's the plan?"

"That's a work in progress but I think we'll be able to think of something else, especially now that we have Grace to help us."

After Charlie finished changing, she came back out. "Thank you, Aaron." She hugged him, "I'm forever indebted to you." He shook his head, as if to say it was nothing.

Another knock on the door made Charlie jump. _What the hell was wrong with her?_ This time it was Miles who stopped by to check on her. Charlie grinned at the sight of her uncle smiling.

Miles hugged her firmly. "It's good too see you, kid."

"I missed you, Miles." And boy did she, 2012 Miles had been less than accommodating. Who would've thought his older counterpart was actually more caring and loving? Sure he could be grumpy some days and call her an idiot from time to time, but at least he never denied her a helping hand—most of the time.

"I'm gonna go see if Gene needs any help with dinner." Aaron said, leaving them alone to talk.

Miles looked at her like he was studying a new specimen. "There's something different about you." Charlie could feel her cheeks flushing. After a few seconds, he shrugged, "Or maybe it's just the fact that I haven't seen you in a few days."

She laughed, relieved. "How have things been?" She was hoping he'd mention Bass so that she'd have a good leeway.

"You didn't miss much, except for Bass being a giant dick." _Bingo_.

Charlie titled her head in a quick reassuring motion. "Do you... know where he is?" She dragged out the words, saying them carefully.

Miles' expression became stern. He knew where this was going and he didn't like it at all. "Charlie, you know your mom's not okay with whatever you two have going on." There was a tone of concern to his voice. "I might have seen it coming but her, she's not prepared for any of it."

"Oh." She looked away, feeling surprisingly okay with the situation. For a moment she wondered how Miles had been so keen to pick up on it when Rachel was always the one breathing down her neck.

"Did mom and Bass tell you anything else while I was gone?" She had to know if they'd been honest with him about their history.

He raised his eyebrows, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Bass? Since when do you call him Bass?" Charlie rolled her eyes, now was not the time for that conversation. "They both said many things when you were gone, be more specific." Then she thought back to Bass and how fine he seemed even in her dazed state. Fine enough to carry her and not have a single scratch on him. Miles was obviously still in the dark.

Charlie shook her head. "Forget about it. I'm still a little out of it."

"I know you two had a weird little–" he paused, "Beginning of sorts." He cleared his throat. "But I thought all that was in the past. And frankly Charlie, after everything that's happened, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to get involved with him." He was acting like a dad, Charlie wasn't sure how to react, especially since she had no idea what he was referring to. He was behaving strange and not making any sense.

She crossed her arms over her chest. _Where's a slutty redheaded distraction when you need her?_ "It might be a little too late for that, Miles." Her eyes were fearless, "I'm an adult and as such, I think I'm entitled to make my own decisions." He was about to counter her argument but she didn't let him. "I know you're just trying to protect me. But trust me, so is he."

Miles couldn't argue with that, he'd seen the way Bass had behaved when he thought she was gone for good. That's what gave him away to begin with. He hated to admit it but he'd only seen him care that much about a woman a couple times in his life. Miles gave her a pleading look. "I know him, Charlie. He's not the settling down type." He pursed his lips, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Charlie smiled. "I know him too, Miles. I know him pretty damn well." She put on her boots and threw on another belt. "So, are you gonna tell me where he is or am I gonna have to find him myself?"

He was less than thrilled to oblige to her request but felt like he had no other choice. "He's down by the waterhole."

* * *

The evening sky was tainted crimson but any trace of cool weather had been left behind in a time that was now becoming just a figment of her imagination. The air was pleasantly sultry, making her skin feel a little sticky. Charlie made her way through grassy paths and tall trees until she reached the water hole. In the distance she could see Bass pulling up his pants after having taken a dip in the refreshing waters. She watched him for a little bit as he threw on a shirt before making her way to him.

He had taken a seat against a tree as he dried his feet and slipped on his boots. She came in like a cat, taking him by surprise at the last minute. He looked up, nothing but contentment on his face. "Charlotte."

Charlie couldn't help beaming, she was bursting with joy after thinking she'd never get to hear him say her name again. She had so many sensations running through her body it was hard to discern exactly what she was feeling. But she knew what she wanted to do more than anything.

He stared at her curiously as she sat astride him, their foreheads coming in contact. Bass couldn't have been more taken aback. "Did you miss me?" He didn't have a chance to answer. Her lips were on him like bees to honey.

"Charlie—" He tried to ask for an explanation.

"Kiss me. Just kiss me." She begged, shushing him. In an instant she forgot all about the unresolved issues between them.

She tasted his lips as if for the first time, licking along the entrance of his mouth until he finally caught on. His hands wrapped around her hair, pulling her in even closer. Charlie could feel his heart pounding against her own chest and she smiled into his mouth, knowing that she was causing that reaction in him. Their mouths continued exploring, his teeth pulling on her bottom lip, sucking it with delight. Kissing him was exhilarating, the kind of rush that Charlie knew she wouldn't be able to live without.

They continued kissing, only stopping briefly for air. The sun had now gone down and the bright moon up above was their only source of light. Everything was covered in a beautiful hue of blue. Charlie felt him growing hard against her and noticed this only intensified the more she swirled her tongue inside his mouth. Her hand slipped between the tight space separating their bodies and she grazed his protruding erection with her fingers. Bass' breathing came in pauses as he groaned between gritted teeth.

He moved his lips along her jaw, his facial hair scraping the soft skin of her neck. His tongue pressed against it, tasting the saltiness of her sweat as tiny moans abandoned her lips. He could feel Charlie's fingers searching for the zipper of his jeans. Bass was aching for her but there were too many question on his mind to let her continue.

"Whoa, Charlie. Slow down." He removed her hand and stared into her eyes. "What's gotten into you?" Bass was afraid maybe she had hit her head a little too hard.

She took a deep breath. "If I tell you, do you promise not to run away?"

He chuckled. "Trust me, there's nothing you can say that would make me want to run away from you." The way he said those words, it was almost like Charlie could see a glimpse of the Bass with whom she'd spent the last few days.

A mischievous smirk made an appearance. "I'll tell you," she stood up. "But first..." She kicked off her boots and her hands unbuttoned her jeans. "I think I owe you this."

It seemed like it was Charlie's mission to torture him to no end that night. Bass looked at her unashamed, his eyes running up and down her body as she began to strip in front of him. The shadows cast on her by the moonlight only accentuated her perfect curves. His cock was pounding in his pants, he was finding it almost impossible not to touch himself. He licked his lips, as the last article of clothing hit the ground.

"I figured I watched you swim naked, it's only fair I let you do the same." She was feeling perfectly comfortable in her own skin. And the way he was looking at her only boosted her confidence. "Is it what you imagined?"

His cock responded before he found it in him to speak. "Better." He muttered. Charlie turned and began to walk away. "So much better." He said quietly.

Charlie carefully stepped towards the edge of the waterhole. She looked back one last time before jumping in. After a few seconds she resurfaced, wiping her eyes and doing a few strokes before flipping over on her back. Bass could see her breasts breaking through the water—she was flawless. There were so many things he wished he could do to her, so many things he wanted to show her. He wanted to experience everything with this girl.

After a while, she swam to the edge. "Come here!"

He knew it was a bad idea. A wet and naked Charlie calling him over for a closer look—it wasn't gonna end well. He cocked his head as if unsure.

"Come on, Bass." There it was again, his name on her lips. "I just need some help climbing out." He would've bought that excuse if she hadn't already used that same waterhole dozens of times before.

Bass came to his feet anyway, who was he to deny Charlie of a little teasing? He extended his hand to her and easily pulled her up. She crashed her wet body into his, droplets of water running down her face. "I want this." Her lips inched closer to his as she stood on her toes. "You and me. I want us." She kissed him softly.

He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He'd always suspected there was more than just some twisted attraction coming from her. But he always told himself it was just him projecting because there was no way in hell Charlie Matheson could actually feel something for him. "What about everything that's happened? What I've done to your fam–"

"I can live with that." Her words were sincere. "I want to be with you. I want _you_."

Bass kissed her again. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this but he was eternally grateful for whatever had made her change her mind. "You already have me, Charlotte—you have for years."

This caught Charlie off guard. _Years?_ Bass looked away confused, as if that had surprised him as well. They looked at each other bewildered. "What do you mean years?" She asked.

He opened his mouth but hesitated to speak. "It just–" he gulped, "It just came to me." He smiled nervously, "I know it doesn't sound logical but it feels like that's the truth. Somehow." He muttered.

Charlie smiled, finding it sweet but also a little disconcerting. Any other thoughts she might have had about it went out the window when she remembered there was still one more thing they needed to clear up.

She looked at him with a serious demeanor, "You need to tell Miles the truth." The space between them grew and then she proceeded to put her clothes back on.

Bass watched her with wanting eyes. "Truth about what? This?"

She titled her head. "No. The truth about my mom."

He ran his fingers through his hair, a very confused expression on his face. "What about your mom and how does that involve me?"

Her hands finished buttoning her jeans. "Are you kidding me?" She was starting to get a little mad. "You slept with my mom and you don't know how that involves you?"

"I what?" He laughed but Charlie didn't see the humor in it. "Me? I slept with your mom?" Shaking his head he walked a little closer to her. "You did hit your head pretty hard didn't you?"

"Bass this isn't funny." She was beginning to get worried now. "Philadelphia. You held her prisoner. And you–" Charlie didn't want to say it again.

He shook his head. "I think I would remember something like that happening, Charlotte" He shuddered, "Or maybe I would purposely try to wipe it from my mind."

Charlie looked at him. He was dead serious. Her heart fluttered at the prospect and she wondered if this was somehow an effect of something she had done in 2012. A part of her was terrified to know the truth. It was all too complicated, she decided to hold back her story a little longer until she learned more. For now, this was the greatest piece of news she'd received in a long time and she wanted to enjoy it.

"So you're telling me that never happened?" She smiled wide as he reassured her with a nod. Charlie leaped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Tell me I'm not dreaming." She said, pecking his lips one more time.

"You're not dreaming, Charlie." He replied, hoisting her legs up as she wrapped them around his hips and went in for a deeper kiss.

* * *

**Things are going to get a little weird(ish). I hope you guys are enjoying it enough to keep reading. Just a heads up, I plan to wrap up this story in a couple more chapters. **

**Please leave me a quick review, if you have time! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So got a couple of mixed reviews on that last chapter. I know some of you wanted to see more of Charlie and past Bass, and that made you feel a little robbed. All I can say is that I had this fic planned this way for a long time and adding more would've changed its direction, which is something I've been trying to avoid :) **

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Wrinkle In Time**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Charlie asked, lightly bumping into Bass as they slowly made their way back to the house. They were dragging it out as much as possible, neither really wanting to face any of the Mathesons at the moment. Bass was lucky, he had found an abandoned little house just a few miles away from them and that had been where he spent most of his time when she was gone.

"Why didn't you?"

Charlie stopped. "I asked you first." She pushed his shoulder.

Bass sighed, she looked like an angelic vision under the glimmering moonlight. "I know what I've done. I'm well aware that you once despised me, Charlie. How the hell was I going to think you'd ever feel anything other than that for me?" The way he looked at her, it was as if he still couldn't believe it. They started walking again, carefully treading through the under lit ground. "I guess I didn't want to drive you away."

She had to admit he had a point. If Charlie was being perfectly honest with herself, she wouldn't have known how to react if Bass had divulged his feelings for her even a week earlier. Teasing was one thing but actual feelings would've induced a state of panic. She would've probably freaked out and ran off until she figured everything out and eventually realized she felt the same way.

They made it out of the wooded area and continued down a dirt trail. A thin layer of clouds opaqued the moon, making the lighting a little dimmer. "I think I was in denial a lot of the time." She admitted sheepishly, "But I always knew. It was constantly on the back of my mind."

Bass understood why without even having to ask. It couldn't have been easy for Charlie to develop feelings for the person towards whom she had openly expressed her hatred. Especially after the terrible things her family had gone through because of him. He figured it was better not to pick at that wound, it wasn't necessarily completely healed yet, no matter how many times she said it was something she'd put behind her.

The night sounds resonated through the fields and Charlie spotted the twinkling little fireflies buzzing over a small meadow. She smiled, looking at him and perching an eyebrow knowingly. They both came to a halt before she changed her direction, Bass following close behind. She let herself drop to the ground, her hands breaking her fall as her behind hit the green pasture. Bass looked at her, not entirely sure what was on her mind. She patted the ground next to her, beckoning him to take a seat. As soon as he did, she reclined back, uncurling her back onto the ground and staring straight up at the starry heavens.

"What are we doing here?" She asked nonchalantly.

Bass laid down next to her. "Staring at the sky."

Charlie laughed, "No. I mean, why are we all still here? Isn't it about time we go somewhere else?" She turned her head, his face mere inches from hers. "Summer will be ending soon, the Patriots have been almost entirely wiped out. Yeah, we still have the nano to worry about but Aaron and my mom are working on that."

He propped himself up on one elbow, resting on his side. "Charlie—" He looked pensive, she could tell there was something he was keeping from her. "The only reason I stuck around was because I wanted to make sure you made it back safely." She rolled over on her stomach, carefully listening to his words. "I have every intention of finding Connor again."

Charlie felt like all the air had been sucked out of her. She'd forgotten about Connor. Her stomach dropped and for a second she lost all sense of what was happening. "You're leaving?" She looked at him with sad eyes.

He gulped. "I want to make sure he's okay. What if he needs my help?" His words were soft as if that would make the news less painful.

"He tried to kill you." She countered, not really sure why she was being so apprehensive about Bass caring about his son.

"He's my blood. Charlie, I've screwed up too many times before. I can't screw this up too." He sat back up, pulling his knees towards his chest.

She nodded. "Okay." Her eyes were dead set on him. "But I'm coming with you." Charlie didn't even want to imagine Bass leaving and never hearing from him again.

He didn't say anything at first and a few seconds later he smiled. "Do you really want to do this?" He glanced at her as she came to a seated position next to him.

Charlie scooted closer and kissed him. "Yes." She reinforced her answer with another kiss, this one lingering on his lips a little longer. "Unless you don't want me to come."

Bass locked lips with her this time, "Of course I do."

They reclined back on the grass. Their bodies pressed together and lips brushing against each other's. "When do we leave?" She asked.

He hoped his answer wouldn't make her change her mind. "In a couple days."

* * *

After having a talk with Miles about their decision to embark on a trip together, Bass and Charlie headed upstairs. She stuffed a backpack with clothes and the essentials. She paced back and forth in the room, it was practically empty, aside from a bed and dresser, but she still felt like she was forgetting something. Bass stood in the corner and out of her way, watching her work and realizing that this was actually going to happen.

In two days, it would just be the two of them on the road like old times, except now everything was going to be different. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to deal with this new shift in dynamic. For all he knew, she could prove to be his greatest distraction—he assessed this as she bent over and dug a small blade from her drawer. Charlie looked back at him and smiled. And just like that, all doubts he was having disappeared from his mind.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened to you the last few days?"

She opened her mouth to speak but they both stared at each other in silence when they heard Rachel's voice coming from downstairs. It sounded like she was arguing with Miles, and Charlie rolled her eyes, sure of what the fuss was about. They waited until the door flung open. Rachel walked in with hands on her hips, her expression only intensified when she noticed Bass was also in the room. _If looks could kills_. Miles was behind her and he brought his hand to his face, knowing this was only going to make things worst.

"Miles says you're leaving." She said. "With him." Rachel pointed at Bass.

Charlie nodded, "I'm going with him to look for Connor."

Rachel shook her head. "Charlie, you just got back. And now you're leaving with him? After everything he's done? He's not good for you! He's not good for anyone." There it was again, Rachel's 'holier than thou' routine. Bass was happy he was finally getting away from all her bullshit.

He looked away, pretending like he wasn't hearing what she was saying about him. He'd learned that sometimes silence was better when dealing with her.

"I'm going with him." Charlie reiterated. "I trust him."

"I don't trust him." She shot back.

Charlie swung the backpack over her shoulder. "Then trust me, mom." She placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "For the first time in your life, trust that I'm doing the right thing. Stop doubting me all the time."

She gave her a quick hug before giving Miles one. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miles."

"See ya, kid."

Charlie stopped right before stepping out of the room and directed her words at Rachel. "And for the record, if you truly cared about me, you would've been the first to ask what happened to me when I was gone." She grimaced, leaving her mother speechless.

Bass stood on the threshold as he made his way out, "I'll take care of her. I promise." He said to them before following Charlie downstairs.

* * *

Bass waited outside for Charlie to finish saying her goodbyes. Miles had agreed to come by the next day to help them with anything they needed but they both knew he just wanted to be the last to see them go. Bass had left his horse back at his place and they'd been given a second one for Charlie to take with her.

He mounted it, Charlie sitting behind him. Her hands remained around his stomach and she could feel his muscles tensing every time he'd rein it in. His skin smelled clean, while his clothes had traces of his manly scent still woven in. It was driving her insane. They were almost at the house when her fingers inadvertently began to slowly move over his clothes, gently outlining the muscles underneath.

Bass smiled. "Keep it up and I'm gonna find it hard to walk to the front door."

She chuckled, teasing him further by nibbling on his earlobe. His mouth opened slightly, a sharp inhale filling his lungs as he guided the horse to the front of the house. Charlie had no idea what it was but she was feeling particularly in the mood. Maybe that was a normal occurrence after having had a taste of him. They jumped off the horse and he lit an oil lamp before making their way to the entrance. The door closed behind them, making it even harder to keep her restraint under check. Bass already knew she had feelings for him, but going in too strong was something Charlie was trying to avoid.

He showed her around, it was a small place with the bare minimum—a tiny living room with a love seat and an old coffee table, a kitchen with a stove that no longer worked, cupboards that were missing doors, a dinner table for four, and only two wooden chairs.

They paced over to the bedroom. She could tell Bass had done some work there, it didn't look as decrepit as the rest of the house. The bed was surprisingly in good shape and Charlie moistened her lips trying to imagine how comfortable it would be for the both of them.

Bass noticed her gaze remaining on the furniture. "Are you tired?" He asked, setting the oil lamp atop the dresser. The flame moved, drawing out shadows in the room.

She looked at him, trying to figure out if he was really that oblivious or he was just being polite. Her thoughts went back to the Bass she'd met a few days ago. No. There was no way he was oblivious to what she really wanted. He knew exactly what she was thinking about in that moment. Charlie tilted her head, tossing the backpack towards the corner of the room.

She smirked. "Tired of you pretending like you haven't been wanting to get me alone since who knows when." Her fingers moved over his shirt, tracing a straight line down to his belt buckle.

Charlie could see the look in his eyes. It was a mirror image of the fire she was feeling inside. She knew there would be no disruptions this time and her pulse quickened as soon as he caressed her cheek with his fingers. His touch made her body shiver with anticipation and the moisture pooled between her legs.

"Since I first saw you." His words danced in her ear, his lips brushing against her skin, leaving behind a trail of warm breath. The fact that he'd been harboring an attraction towards her for that long made her center ache with want. "Of course, back then it was nothing more than a physical thing." He spoke low, which made his voice sound deeper, sexier.

Fuzzy images of her twirling in an emerald dress flashed before his eyes, she looked so young, and incredibly beautiful. Her dark blonde hair moved in waves, her sparkling blue eyes locked on his as a ghost of a smile began forming on her lips and then she burst into laughter. Bass shut his eyes. He shook his head as he came to, feeling a bit shaken by what he had just seen.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, noticing something was bothering him.

The experience had been jarring but he managed to set it aside for the time being. He nodded, "I'm fine."

Charlie leaned into him, her lips brushing over his, wanting nothing more than to get lost in his taste. Her fingers moved over his jaw, his scruffy beard prickling the tips and evoking a tingling sensation.

"And now?" She asked, slowly moving him closer to the bed.

He finally kissed her, his lips enveloping hers in warmth as he dampened them with his tongue. "Now I want more."

Charlie quickly slipped his long-sleeve off his shoulders. Once that hit the floor, she grabbed the hem of his under shirt, uncovering his tan skin and marveling at the definition. She wished that it would've been daytime so she could've seen every detail of his body. She crashed her mouth into his, their tongues meeting once again and fueling the raging fire they had growing within.

Bass felt Charlie's hands on his chest as they pushed him onto the bed, the springs creaking as soon as his weight hit the mattress. He propped himself up on this elbows, watching as she peeled off her tank top and kicked off her boots. She undid the button of her pants and unzipped them.

"Don't." He said, stopping her from taking them off herself. He grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her towards him, her body falling on top of him. Bass rolled over, pinning her underneath. "I want to do it."

He bit her lower lip, softly scraping it with his teeth and savoring her flavor. A trail of wet kisses was left across her neck and it steadily continued down to her chest. Bass reached underneath her and she arched her back as he worked on her bra. It was undone in seconds and he slowly peeled it off, her perky round breasts inches from his mouth. Charlie felt her center clench at the feel of his hot breath over them.

He closed in on one hard nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it with care. Charlie moaned as she ran her hands through his hair. He pinched the other with his fingers, sending a wave of pleasure all over her body and adding more moisture to her already dripping walls. He carried on his teasing, working on the other breast and causing her center to pulsate.

His mouth continued moving south, kissing her belly button at the same time as he pulled down her pants. She finished kicking them off and discarding them on the floor. She writhed under his weight until she managed to roll over on top of him. He looked up at her with a titillating smirk on his face. "I wasn't done with you yet."

Charlie kissed him, smiling against his lips. "You want to be in charge. Why am I not surprised?"

Bass laughed, playing with one breast and using his other hand to cup and tease her mound. His fingers moved over the thin cotton underwear and he watched as her expression changed from defiance to complete surrender. "You have so much to learn, Charlotte."

She didn't say a thing. The only thing leaving her mouth were small whimpers and she began to rotate her hips, desperate for more of what he was providing. Charlie knew she was powerless against him. His fingers slipped inside her underwear, his cock moving in his pants when he felt how wet and ready she was for him. He ran his fingers up and down her slit, before beginning a circular motion over her clit.

Charlie moaned. "Fuck." Her breathing became ragged and her fingernails dug into his chest.

Bass clenched his jaw, thoroughly enjoying her body's response. "I told you I wasn't done."

She moaned louder, feeling her body shattering into a delicious orgasm that left her hungry for more. Charlie looked down at him and snickered, reaching down and yanking his hand away. He thought he was the only one who could be dominant between the sheets. She had plans to prove him wrong. She kissed his neck, sucking at it hard and causing it to bruise almost instantly. Her mouth lingered over his hard chest, as her hands worked on his belt and pants.

Charlie pulled them off, his cock visibly hard and ready underneath his underwear. She ran a hand over it, causing his breathing to hitch and his eyes to close momentarily. Her fingers grasped the waistband and she slipped it down, freeing Bass' admirable length. She moved lower down his legs, her fingers wrapping around his girth and slowly moving up and down.

A low guttural sound left his mouth, followed by sheer reverence of her name. Drips of precum glistened on his tip and she slid her thumb over it, lubricating his shaft. She alternated between slow and fast movements, all the while enjoying Bass' every expression.

Charlie slowed down. She looked up at him, her lips inching closer to his length. "You said I had a lot to learn." She licked the head, encircling her tongue around it like it was a popsicle. "Lesson One. How am I doing?" Her lips wrapped around his tip and she began sucking on it, lowering herself into it and taking him in a little deeper. She released him with a pop.

His mouth parted and he let out a satisfied groan. Bass realized Charlie had never done that with anybody else before. "You're doing–" his words were cut short by a moan as she took him in again, using her hand to pump him at the same time.

Watching his cock entering her beautiful mouth was better than any fantasy he'd ever had. Just the sight of it had him ready to come, it didn't help that she kept doing things with her tongue and sucking him off like she was slurping milkshake from a straw.

"You're doing amazing." He sat up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And as much as I don't want you to, you're gonna have to stop."

Charlie came up for air. She wiped her mouth with her wrist, a proud little smile on her face. Bass licked his lips and then gave her a kiss. He flipped her over on her back. His fingers taking a hold of her underwear.

"Now, where was I?" He slid them down her legs. Opening Charlie's thighs and immediately diving his tongue into her folds.

Charlie moaned loudly, feeling the applied pressure as he swirled his tongue around and ran it up and down her wet flesh. Bass sucked on her bud gently, making her nerve endings go wild and her whimpers grow louder. She clutched the pillow underneath her head, her heart beating at an alarming rate. He licked between her folds, his tongue darting in and out as his thumb formed circles over her nub. She arched her back, her chest pounding as she burst into a cloud of elation.

He kissed her sensitive skin, creating a tantalizing path up to her neck. He could feel her pulse against his lips, the skin flushed and warm from her release. "You're amazing." She muttered.

Bass nipped at her lips, his cock moving against her center. "If you don't want to go further–"

"Are you kidding?" She giggled. "Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting this?" Her lips closed in on his. "I want you inside." She bit his lip playfully. "Now." Bass didn't have to hear it twice.

Charlie wrapped her legs around his hips, her heels prodding into his ass. He guided his cock into her, gliding inside her narrow crevice and grunting at how snug she felt around him. He pushed into her slowly at first, until Charlie began demanding he go deeper and faster.

They rolled over on the bed, switching positions over the course of time, and both playfully fighting over control. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and Charlie had come more times than she cared to remember, every time feeling better than the last. She finally climbed on top of him, riding Bass' cock until he couldn't hold it in any longer. He pushed himself up on the bed, burying his face between her breasts before entering into a state of pure bliss.

She lifted herself up as he pulled out. He laid his head back on the pillow and Charlie rested hers on top of his chest, letting out a loud sigh. She traced imaginary squiggles over his stomach, kissing it every so often. After a while, Charlie looked up at him and was surprised to see he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

His blue eyes stared at her intently and with an intensity she'd only seen a few times before. He ran his fingers through the strands of her hair, smiling at her. Bass had waited so long to tell her but it was time to finally let her know. The words left his mouth once and for all. "I love you, Charlotte."

Something leaped inside her stomach and she felt her chest tighten in delight. A huge grin appeared on her face. "I love you too." She kissed him, "I really do, Bass." Her words were a way of reassuring him that she wasn't just saying it because of what had transpired.

He chuckled, "Not that I mind but when did you start calling me Bass?"

Charlie snickered. "Not too long ago, actually." She hugged him tightly. "And not that I mind either but how on earth is it possible to you're that much better at sex? I thought it couldn't get any more mind-blowing."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She lifted her head off his chest, a mischievous smirk surfacing on her lips. "Remember how you wanted me to tell you what happened to me while I was gone?"

Bass nodded, his eyes were full of curiosity. Charlie adjusted herself on the bed—she was gonna have to get comfortable for this. "Okay." She began, "Are you ready for a crazy story?"

"I'm ready." His eyes lit up with intrigue, knowing it was probably going to be the best story he had ever heard.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Charlie had finished recounting her ordeal. Bass was at a loss for words. It was a weird feeling but he couldn't help being a little bit jealous of himself for sleeping with her.

"And you wanted to go on dates and you were being all romantic." She laughed, "It was adorable." She pushed herself up to give him a kiss.

He licked his lips, "Doesn't sound like me at all." He said with a smirk.

Charlie was in the middle of poking fun of him again when she had a weird vision of him dressed in formal attire. She couldn't quite make out where he was but she could clearly see him wearing a suit and tie, his face clean-shaven and his striking blue eyes piercing through her.

His voice broke the moment. "What's wrong?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "I just had the strangest thing happen." Bass had a feeling he knew what it was, having experienced something very similar himself a few hours prior. "It was like a memory but not one I ever remember actually happening. And yet..." She bit her lip. "It felt so–"

"Real." He finished her thought.

Her eyes widened, "Is that what happened to you earlier?"

Bass nodded. "Something's happening to us."

Charlie looked pensive. "And I think I might've caused it."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I greatly appreciate all your reviews! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last "chapter" to the story but I'll explain at the end what I'm planning to do in addition to this.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Memory Lane**

* * *

Aaron stood at the other side of the door. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and squinted, offended by the bright sunlight. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked, staring at Charlie and Bass. They looked like they hadn't slept at all and something told him it wasn't the good kind of all-nighter.

Charlie frowned, "We have a bit of a problem."

He opened the door all the way, "Come in." They both took a seat on the couch and he plopped himself on a chair, waiting to hear what was so important that they'd decided to wake him up so early on a Sunday.

"You said that if you brought me back instead of stopping the blackout, then everything would go as normal. The only way something would've changed is if the blackout had been stopped, right?" Charlie asked, taking a hold of Bass' hand.

"Yeah?" Aaron said sensing that his assessment had been way off mark.

"Well that's not the case, McFly." Bass replied, "Both Charlie and I have been... seeing things."

Aaron straightened himself up on his chair like a watchdog perking up in attention. "What do you mean 'seeing things?'" He was intrigued by the revelation that something beyond his expertise was happening to them.

"Memories. They're like flashes of things we're slowly remembering but they're not familiar to us and yet they have an emotional impact." Charlie tried to explain. "It's kind of like when you hear a story and it really affects the way you feel even though you weren't there to experience it." She looked at Bass who nodded, agreeing with her interpretation.

Aaron smiled with excitement. "You're telling me that we actually changed this reality when we traveled back?" He looked around at his house, examining every detail. "I haven't experienced anything out of the ordinary. And I've talked to everyone else, they all seem fine."

"Why do you think it's happening?" Charlie asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "I think you're going through some kind of delayed adjustment to reality." Aaron said, "The only explanation I can come up with is that because you two spent most of your time together when you went back in time, you're being affected differently than everyone else."

Charlie's mouth twisted, evaluating his assertion. "What about Miles? I spent some time with him too."

He shrugged, "He hasn't said anything to me, besides being kinda creeped out that you two are getting it on and stuff." Aaron came to his feet, pacing slowly and adjusting his glasses. "It's kind of like time's own way of creating a balance. Since you two lived through something that technically never happened—_you_ never actually being part of his past before and all that..." Aaron started mumbling.

Bass rubbed his forehead. "Keep it simple, we're running on maybe one hour of sleep."

"Your relationship or whatever it was, created a disturbance in the timeline. Think about it, you two were never supposed to meet in the first place, and yet you did. Not only that, you went as far as actually forming a connection. That didn't go unaffected when Charlie traveled back."

Bass could feel Charlie's grasp tightening around his hand. "Even if your 2012 memories," he pointed at Bass, "Were completely wiped when Charlie returned to this time, it still nudged your course and everyone else's she came in contact with during that time." He looked at Charlie, "Including Miles."

This was more complicated than either of them had imagined.

"Let me ask you something, Charlie." Aaron said, "What do you remember about your uncle? Let's say, first meeting."

Charlie began rambling on about finding Miles in Chicago, 15 years after the blackout, and Aaron raised his hand as Bass began to protest as well. "What?" She remarked.

"That's not right. Think really hard." Aaron replied, without giving anything away.

She chuckled under her breath but did as he asked. After a few minutes she looked at both of them, awestruck, as she began to speak. "Miles came to see us at the farm, it was summer." The memories were coming back to her, clear as day. "He brought us medicine and supplies back from the militia camp." Charlie's eyes were focused on nothing in particular, her mind painting the scene in great detail. "He gave me a crossbow, said it was a late birthday present—I was fifteen then. And when Danny complained, he gifted him a hunting knife to make him feel better." She smiled.

Bass furrowed his eyebrows, "Miles was still part of the Militia then. He would go off on lone missions sometimes." He admitted. "He had also been working on getting information from your mom about how to turn the power back on."

"Yup." Aaron blurted out.

"Why did I just now remember that?" Charlie murmured. "That's what happened. I'm sure of it. But why did I just now remember?"

Aaron nodded, "Whatever you two did back in 2012 altered everything else that followed. All of that might have vanished when you returned, Charlie, but it had to be replaced in another form. It just so happens that you two do have a little more history than you think—or know, at the moment."

"Miles mentioned that." Charlie recalled, "He said that you and I had a weird beginning," she said to Bass, "But I wasn't sure what he was talking about. I assumed he was referring to you holding my mom captive and then what happened with Danny–"

"I never held Rachel under false pretenses." Bass cut in, "She agreed to help because of Miles but then–" He looked away sheepishly, "My tempter wasn't necessarily on check sometimes. And when I found out she was only working on restoring the power to later stab me in the back, I might have been a less than pleasant host."

Charlie's forehead crinkled, "What did you do?"

"I did lock her up a few times to teach her a lesson," He muttered, "With Miles' approval, of course."

Aaron fidgeted in his chair, "Things were really messy between Miles, Rachel, and Ben." He gave Charlie a concerned look, "But she did care about you and Danny. You two were always her priority, even if she did make the decision to leave you behind."

Charlie didn't quite seem to understand how her mother had easily abandoned them and Aaron knew this was running through her mind. "She wanted to turn the power back on to rectify her mistake. She was convinced she was doing it for the good of her family, not to mention the rest of the world."

She nodded. "How long do you think until we remember and start filling in the missing gaps?"

Aaron sat down again. "It might take a day, maybe weeks, but eventually the memories will catch up with you. This new reality will begin to set in and my guess is that everything that you remember to be true will eventually fade until you adjust completely." He rubbed his beard, "It's odd but I don't know how else to make sense of it."

* * *

"This isn't fun, it's giving me a headache." Charlie complained as Bass continued pushing her to remember things that were still locked away in her subconscious. Their plans to leave town and go in search of Connor had been scratched for the time being.

They sat atop the old couch that rested in the middle of his living room. Bass didn't want to frustrate her any further, "Okay. We'll take a break."

"How about, we take a very long break? How about we actually wait until I remember things on my own instead of trying to force it?" She asked, a coquettish smile on her face.

He was getting a pretty good idea of what they could do in the meantime but a loud knock at the door ruined his subsequent plans. Bass groaned, getting up from the couch and seeing Miles when he opened the door.

"I heard you decided to stay for a few more days." He peeked inside before crossing the doorway. "Aaron told me about the Twilight Zone shit that's going on with you two."

Charlie got up and greeted him with a smile. "Have you been experiencing anything?"

Miles shook his head. "Nope."

She sighed in resignation. "I guess it's just us then." Her eyes flickered over to Bass, who was looking particularly dapper that evening. Even with her uncle there, she couldn't seem to put her perverse thoughts to rest.

"Look, I just came over to apologize for not being more supportive of–" his finger moved, pointing at each of them. "Like I said before, I knew this was coming. I knew this crap was going to happen the moment I introduced you two at that stupid party." He huffed as if regretting it.

Bass and Charlie looked at each other. This was new information to both of them. "What party, Miles?" Bass asked.

"You gotta be kidding me." Miles mumbled. "The Republic's annual dinner." He was visibly flustered. "The one where you specifically asked for Charlie to be brought over because you wanted to meet her."

Bass was at a loss for words. Flashes of Charlie in that emerald dress returned to his mind, making his heart sputter.

"Is that what you meant by us having a weird beginning?" Charlie chimed in.

"Yeah." Miles looked at them like they were stupid. "I thought I could handle your amnesia but it's way too weird for me. I don't do well with this stuff." It was obvious to Bass and Charlie that he was feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it, Miles. We appreciate you coming by to check on us." She decided to let him off the hook. "We'll go visit in a couple days, hopefully all this will be resolved by then."

He grumbled, "Yeah. Hopefully by then you two will no longer be acting like morons." He laughed nervously, "Have a good night, you two."

"Night." They replied in unison. The look on Miles' face was that of utter disgust but it was comical nonetheless. They snickered as he closed the door, leaving them alone.

* * *

Charlie's back slammed against the wall, causing an old decorative frame to crash into the floor. "See this is much better than trying to fish out memories." She said, her tongue dipping into his mouth and beginning its dominant pursuit.

Her legs were snaked around his waist, her hands tousling his hair as her mouth continued her devouring assault. Hands explored and touched with eagerness, their lips only separating to discard articles of clothing. Charlie's heat was pounding and Bass' cock was making his pants feel like they were shrinking. He positioned her against the wall, freeing his hands to undo her jeans as they desperately nipped at each others' lips, trying to appease a hunger that was insatiable.

Charlie's breathing was heavy, she unmounted him just long enough to get rid of her clothes and he did the same in half the time. She jumped on him again and he teased her wet entrance with the tip of his length, feeling the heat emanating from her opening. Bass plunged inside her in one swift motion, causing her to release a low cry. He slipped in and out with ease, feeling her muscles clench every time he pumped into her. She rocked her hips against him, feeling his hands digging into the flesh of her ass and listening to his labored breathing as he slammed his body into hers.

She kissed him, pulling his bottom lip with her teeth and breathing into his mouth before his tongue came searching for hers. Charlie arched her back, bringing her chest up a little higher as he dipped his head into it, his tongue flicking her delicate buds and sending shocks through every extremity. Her blood was pounding in her veins, a thrill ride that she didn't want to see come to an end.

After a few more thrusts, she felt her body tense and her center pulsed as she shattered from the incredible pleasure he was providing. Bass clasped down on her swollen lip, running his tongue over it as he emptied himself into her and muttered her name. He held on to her tightly, kissing her neck and jaw before taking her lips again.

He stayed inside her for a few moments before pulling out. Charlie unwrapped her legs and dropped her feet to the floor, smiling from ear to ear and taking the liberty to cup his still sensitive and half erect cock. "I'm never gonna get enough of you." She said, stroking it gently.

Bass laughed, "Good because I don't plan on letting you go any time soon."

Her smile lit up his world. Her big blue eyes were still drowning in fervor. "Or ever." She said coyly.

The evening came to a close and they soon settled down to sleep, unaware that during those hours of rest and deep unconsciousness, they would slowly be adapting to their new reality.

* * *

_It was the winter of 2025, one of the coldest ones the East Coast had ever experienced. The snow was falling outside, covering Philadelphia in sheer whiteness and making the streets look desolate and lifeless. The fireplace in his office was burning, its flames flickering and dancing as Bass sat behind his desk. His hands were submerged in the newly discovered possessions of Rachel Matheson. Set aside was a note, one that had greatly peaked his interest._

_There was a knock at the door before it slowly opened. "You wanted to see me?" Miles asked, shutting it behind him._

_"You never told me that Rachel's kids were still alive. Hell, you never even told me that her husband—your brother—was still out there." He sounded pissed and Miles twisted his mouth having been found out. "You two have been fooling around behind his back. Wow, Miles. I must say, I'm a little shocked."_

_"I didn't think that information was relevant." He replied, taking the liberty to pour himself a glass of whiskey. "Rachel's working on the amplifier as we speak, isn't that all you need? Power?"_

_"What did you tell them, that she was dead? They're gonna hate you for it, Miles."_

_"That's none of your business Bass. I take care of Rachel and you worry about the Militia, wasn't that the deal?" He wanted to put a stop to his invasive questions._

_Bass chuckled, licking his lips and picking up the note. "What about this? 'I will keep an eye on Charlie and Danny, even if it's from afar. They'll be safe from Bass, I promise.'" He read it out loud. "What is that supposed to mean? You think I would hurt Rachel's children?"_

_He shook his head. "I just didn't want them involved in all this. They're doing fine with just Ben. They don't need to know what goes on with the Militia."_

_Bass smiled, "I want to meet them." He raised his eyebrows, pouring whiskey into a glass and chugging it. "Bring them to the annual dinner party this weekend."_

_Miles opened his mouth to object but didn't have a good enough reason not to comply. "Danny's on a hunting trip out west with some of the other boys from the village." He figured trying to deter him was enough._

_"Charlie then. Bring her." The smile on his face made Miles feel uneasy. There were only a few times Bass had stayed clear of a pretty woman, and it was usually because he already had his hands full with two others._

_He rolled his eyes, "Fine. But don't get any funny ideas. That's my niece we're talking about."_

_"Relax, Miles. I just want to meet her." He reiterated._

_Miles perched an eyebrow. "Yeah well, don't forget that at nineteen she's a little too young, even for you."_

* * *

Bass' eyes fluttered open. The room was still dark as he glanced at Charlie. He watched as she slept soundly next to him, her chin tucked into his side. He could feel every breath she took. If he hadn't remembered everything that happened afterwards, he would've dismissed it as some kind of dream. But the memories came rushing into him like water overflowing a dam as soon as he opened his eyes.

Everything was real. His hands ran through Charlie's hair, he'd always been captivated by her. She'd made quite the impression during their first meeting. Bass hadn't been lying when he said it had been years of wanting her. His lips touched her forehead, causing her to move in her sleep.

Charlie snuggled into him closely. In her mind, everything she'd been unaware of began falling into place as well.

* * *

_She climbed up the steps to the front door, picking up her dress to avoid stepping on it. Miles hadn't said much on the way there, except for reassuring her that Bass wasn't as bad as everyone painted him to be._

_"And he wants to see me why?" Charlie questioned Miles as they reached the entrance of the giant mansion that belonged to the Commanding General of the Monroe Militia._

_Miles sighed, "He just wants to meet you. That's all." He replied. His hand was placed on the door handle, "Oh and Charlie, if he tries anything, ignore him. Don't play along."_

_She laughed. "Please. Like I would be interested in a man like him anyway. How old is he? 50?"_

_He laughed. "43, now shut it."_

_Charlie's mouth dropped open at the sight of the splendorous room before her. Oil lamps lit the surroundings as people dressed in their best floated about like apparitions from another time. It was almost sickening to know that this kind of world existed amongst the wreckage the blackout had left behind in its path. Miles took her hand, already noticing how some of the men ogled her like the shiny new toy they considered her to be._

_He cleared his throat when they came up behind a tall man with dirty blond curls. He was dressed in a black suit and spoke elaborately and with class. His tone was authoritative and he had everyone enthralled. The woman by his side clung to him greedily._

_"Bass." Miles uttered._

_Charlie began to feel a little nervous. He turned around. The first thing she noticed were his eyes. They were a particular shade of blue and equal parts icy and mysterious. His gaze fell upon her immediately, his hand outstretched to meet hers. "Hello, Charlotte."_

_She gulped and met his palm. "It's nice to finally meet you." He kissed her hand, causing tingles to run through her body. "I'm Sebastian Monroe, President of the Monroe–"_

_"She already knows who you are." Miles interrupted him, earning him a very unpleasant stare from the gallant host. "I told her all about you on our way here." He lied._

_"Okay." Bass replied, licking his lips and setting his burning gaze on her again._

_Charlie knew right then why Miles had warned her to ignore his advances. She was feeling drawn to him already and they hadn't even spoken yet. There was something so fascinating about him, something that made her want to know more. And she couldn't deny that for a man his age, he was incredibly handsome and deliciously attractive. He had the kind of looks that would make any woman weak in the knees and she was no exception._

_The woman that had been by his side was quickly dismissed, making Charlie feel a bit sorry for her. "Care to dance?" He asked, his tone low and alluring._

_Charlie looked at Miles, his discomfort was palpable. "I don't know–"_

_"Come on, such a beautiful dress like that and you're not even gonna let me twirl you once?" He teased, enamored by the sight of her in the emerald dress. It hugged her body in just the right places and complemented the blue of her eyes. "Miles won't care to be left alone for a bit."_

_She agreed. Tilting her head at Miles and knowing that agreeing to a dance was probably the first of many things she'd be agreeing to that evening._

_They laughed as he twirled her around, his joy was intoxicating and the way his eyes crinkled at the corners as the roar of laughter emerged from his chest caught her off guard. It was making her feel things she didn't know she could feel around a man like him._

_"Tell me, what's a beautiful girl like you doing working in a farm when you can be living here in the city?" His hand moved a little lower on the small of her back, bringing her a little closer. Charlie knew he wasn't the type to care for subtleties._

_"I like it there." She looked at her surroundings, "This is nice but I kind of like the simplicity of the country." Her lips parted into a big, flirty smile._

_He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Maybe I can make you change your mind by night's end."_

_Miles had told her not play along but he failed to warn her about his charms. Charlie wasn't used to this kind of attention, especially coming from a man of his stature. But the enchantment and the feelings of elation only lasted a few minutes. The party was halted when his men entered the premises, causing chaos and commotion amongst the guests and revealing a truth that until then Charlie had been oblivious to._

_"Rachel Matheson is not in her cell!" One of the men shouted._

_Charlie's eyes filled with tears, feeling like her heart was crawling up her throat, suffocating her and clouding her thoughts. She looked at Bass in a way he was used to being looked at—like a monster._

_"Charlotte–" Bass began, but she pushed him away with force, spewing hateful remarks and wanting nothing more than to forget all about the man who just a few minutes prior had her completely riveted under his spell._

* * *

The sun penetrated the thin makeshift curtains that covered the windows of the bedroom. Charlie awoke to Bass' arm draped over her chest. She smiled, feeling the urge to nudge him awake and tell him that the past was no longer just a blank canvas of nothingness in her head.

"Rise and shine." She hummed into his ear, her fingers running along his sturdy arms until he began to wake up.

He opened his eyes, staring at her beaming face. "Good morning."

She jumped on him like an excited child. "I remember everything, Bass. I remember how we met. I remember how you made me feel. I remember stumbling upon you later on in New Vegas after Miles ordered me to hunt you down and bring you back to Willoughby. It was Connor who found Miles, he was working with a group of surviving Rebels down in Mexico when he first heard of the Patriots and when he found out you were his father, he went searching for you in Willoughby."

"Slow down." He chuckled, "You need to catch your breath for a second."

Charlie laughed. "And I still remember everything else too, going back in time, meeting the old you. Well, the young you." Her chest tightened with fright. That, she didn't want to forget. "Do you think that will go away?" She sounded worried.

Bass shrugged, "I'm not sure." His hand touched her cheek. "It's all clear to me too, Charlie." The smile on his face made her heart jump. Everything was better when he looked at her like that.

He kissed her, delighting in the feel of her soft lips and knowing that no matter what happened from now on, everything was now the way it was always intended to be.

"We're both where we belong now." He muttered.

Charlie nodded, "I know. And I wouldn't want it any other way." She purred, enveloping his lips with hers.

* * *

The days went by and just like Aaron had said, their memories began surfacing, molding their new reality until any remaining traces of the old vanished into oblivion, forever forgotten like the ruins of the cities that had once stood tall in the powered world. Charlie was happy to find out that her recollection of him in 2012 still remained intact.

By the end of the week, everything seemed to have fallen into place. Every detail that had once seemed foreign to them had become part of their identity, their past. They both weren't exactly sure when it had happened, but it was as if one day they'd just woken up to the life they were always meant to be living.

Everything was just right. Their history came together like a puzzle, its richness becoming clear to both of them and the complicated beginnings of their relationship making it abundantly clear that their road had been far from easy.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Bass asked, tying up the rolled up sleeping bag to the horse saddle.

Charlie looked back at the house and sighed loudly. "I'm ready."

She climbed on the horse, waiting for him to get settled on his before taking off. He gave her a comforting smile, the road ahead of them holding the promise of even better days to come. The trees were starting to shed their leaves, the first sign of the impeding cold winter ahead. They'd agreed to meet up with everyone in the spring, in a town in the southern portion of the California Commonwealth.

"Grace said to start the search in Bradbury, Idaho." Charlie announced.

They rode slowly into the setting sun as they made their way west. "The Wasteland, can't hardly wait." He replied sardonically.

"Well, if we're lucky, Connor will be there. I can tell him I'm his new step-mom and then we can all go on a family vacation to the beaches of California." She joked but only partly, she really did want to see the ocean.

Bass smirked, "I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear that." They laughed, glancing at each other before focusing on the endless road in front of them.

Her accidental trip back in time had managed to cause a ripple in history, a tiny change that only brought them closer together and reinforced the bond between them. At the end of the day, they both knew that all paths had led to this.

* * *

**Seeing as I've kind of set up things that happened in the past but didn't really go into too much detail, I decided to try something new and write two epilogues. The first will follow the ending of the story... the second will be made up of the missing pieces of their "new" history. I hope that makes sense. I thought about writing a sort of companion story for this and ultimately decided on adding it on as a second epilogue instead.  
**

**Thanks for always being so kind with your reviews. You're all amazing! xoxo  
**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

It was the beginning of another summer, months after the group had reunited in the southern California Commonwealth as they'd planned. Bradbury had been a cesspool of nano activity and a breeding ground for its new evolution. As Charlie had hoped, Connor had been there, ultimately regretting his decision to join Neville on his quest to form a new army of nano-controlled soldiers. His reaction to seeing his father with a girl his own age was anything but warm.

_"You two are what?" Connor stared at them in shock, temporarily forgetting that they were currently under attack._

_Bass took him by the arm, catching up to Charlie who had already taken the lead to safer ground. When they'd finally reached shelter, the younger Monroe reiterated the question, earning him an eye roll from Charlie and a glower from Bass._

_"You of all people are not one to judge when it comes to forming relationships." Charlie replied, a frown on her face. "Your budding friendship with Neville is what got us into this mess."_

_"Don't try to change the subject." Connor faked a smile. "And sorry for not understanding how you could possibly choose my dad over–"_

_Bass cleared his throat, shaking his head and making his son think twice about what he was about to say._

_Charlie laughed, "You?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Get over it, Connor. This was never a competition and even if it was, you were never even in the running, so how could you have won?"_

_A gentle smile adorned Bass' face before he remembered they had to keep moving and notify the others of what was going on. Connor was more than happy to make the trip back to Texas and deliver the news to the Mathesons, leaving Charlie and Bass to continue on their journey alone._

Grace and Aaron had been able to deal with the nano, they reprogrammed it to keep it in an idle state but were unsuccessful when it came to eliminating it completely. The planet still remained in darkness, the electric world nothing more than a thing of the past, but neither Charlie or Bass seemed to care.

The group met in a town on the southern border of the California Commonwealth and together, they slowly began making their way up north, traveling along the coastline and fulfilling Charlie's wish of seeing the ocean.

Despite the company, her and Bass had managed to spend countless nights alone, running into the sea in nothing but their bare skin, even when the temperature outside was biting and the water made their limbs temporarily numb. They were happy, happier than they'd ever been. On warm days, they'd lay out in the sun, gazing at powder blue skies and breathing in the ocean breeze. It was as if they were lost in their own little paradise whenever they were together.

It felt like ages since they'd been able to relax like this. Charlie's toes dug into the sand as she watched the sun descending into the horizon, reflecting off the surface of the ocean waters. A wave came rolling in, barely touching her feet before retreating, the sound of crashing waves resonated in her ears. She turned to see Bass preparing food over the open fire. It was getting dark and the rest of the group had yet to return from their trip down the coastline. He looked up and smiled at her, his eyes glimmering with a new kind of spark, one evocative of the man she'd met less than a year before in that same city.

He set the food on a plate and walked over, taking a seat next to her. Charlie leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder as they both became engrossed in the magnificence of the ocean and the old, giant bridge that still stood strong above the water. The passing of time had done little to diminish its beauty and splendor.

She let out a sigh, "I wanna stay here forever."

Bass hummed, "We can stay here as long as you wish." He kissed the top of her head and then offered her some of the food on the plate.

Charlie shook her head, setting the plate aside and kissing him instead. "How about we finish what we started back in 2012?" She said, reminding him of the time his old self had refused to go all the way with her in that exact same spot.

"You're not afraid the others will return before we're done?" He bit her lip, fueling her desire.

Charlie's head moved from side to side, "No."

He slowly set her down on her back, hovering over her as the water washed up, this time reaching a little further past their ankles. "Charlotte." He nipped at her lips.

"Hmmm," she answered, his kisses making her think of nothing else but the closeness of their bodies and the heat they were expelling.

"You haven't given me an answer yet." He said, his mouth trailing along her neck.

Charlie grinned, biting her lip as her eyes became fixated on the starlit sky. "Yes." She replied, taking a hold of his face. "My answer is yes, Bass."

His beaming expression made her giggle. It had been days now since he first asked her to marry him but in true Matheson fashion, she'd taken the luxury of making him suffer before giving him a straight answer.

It wasn't that she wasn't sure. She knew she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. Charlie was just afraid that the only reason he'd asked was because they'd both been on the brink of death—a rogue war clan had ambushed their camp in the middle of the night.

He kissed her softly. "Charlotte Monroe." He muttered to himself.

"Matheson-Monroe." She clarified, lightly jabbing his ribs. "I may become your wife but I will always be a Matheson."

He chuckled. "That you will be, Charlotte."

They locked lips again, their legs entangling and their hands beginning their eager exploration—it was always as if they were discovering each other for the first time. The moon above them bathed them in light as their clothes began to disappear, their bodies entwining into one under the clear Pacific night sky.

THE END.

* * *

**I'm planning to post the second epilogue tomorrow afternoon. Thank you so much for reading! Love you guys! xoxo**


	13. Epilogue II

**Just wanted to say once again, thank you so much for sticking with the story and for always being so kind in your reviews. I enjoyed writing this, A LOT, and will continue to write for this beautiful pairing. **

* * *

**Epilogue II: Gaps in History**

* * *

Part 1 – The Night of 2025

Charlie ran as fast as she could, stumbling on her dress a few times before making it out into the garden. She turned to find that Miles was nowhere to be found and her chest got pummeled by the realization that he'd been aware of her mother's entrapment.

The sound of heavy footsteps made her heart beat uncontrollably. The cold breeze outside had already dried up the tears that had been streaming down her face.

"Charlotte." Bass' voice was commanding.

She turned, an expression of confidence and bravery on her face. "Where's Miles?" It was a simple question but it was layered with a demand to learn more.

"Look, I don't know what you think I've done to your mom but I can assure you that it's not what it looks like." He tried to explain.

"Where is Miles?" She repeated, not caring for his version of the story.

Bass closed in on her, making her retreat until her feet inadvertently stepped off the paved walkway and into the snow. It was obvious she wanted nothing to do with him. Any chances of getting to know her were slipping away like water through his fingers. He rubbed his chin, exasperation taking a hold of him.

"He went to find Rachel." He spoke loudly, "We need her if we ever want to turn the power back on."

Charlie scoffed, "That's all you care about, isn't it?" Her eyes were accusatory, "Power."

There was a switch in him that was threatening to flip, he wasn't used to people talking to him like that and this girl certainly wasn't going to be the exception. "Tone down your insolence, don't forget who you're speaking to."

She laughed, "You're nothing but a lonely man with delusions of glory." This time it was her who got close to him, "Is that why you brought me here? Was one Matheson not enough for you?"

The switch flipped. Bass took a hold of her arm with brute force. "I said to watch your mouth." Charlie's breathing began to intensify but she wasn't about to let fear show on her face. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Charlie moved against his grasp. "I know that the man I danced with in there was nothing but a mask." She said, "This. This is the real Sebastian Monroe, right?" His face tilted, dark blue eyes fixated on hers. "I don't know what kind of thing you, Miles and my mom have going on but I want no part of it. You can all go to hell for all I care."

Bass thought about kissing her against her will, her lips were so close it wouldn't have taken much for their mouths to collide, but he refrained. Charlie didn't need any more reasons to find his behavior deplorable.

His urges might have been easy to control but the monster inside him still did as it pleased. He turned her around, crashing his chest into her back as his mouth ghosted over the side of her face and sultry breathe filled her ear. "Just like that? One minute you're flashing me smiles and flirting, and the next I'm repulsive?"

Charlie gulped. "You're disgusting." She muttered, feeling the sturdiness of his body pressed up against her. "What happened in there will never, ever, happen again." Her statement was final.

Bass nudged her away. "Go on then. Go run back to your farm life. Hate me for things you think you know about me."

Her tongue failed to roll out the words. She wanted to know why he was so dead set on proclaiming his innocence but whatever explanation he'd provide, it wouldn't change the fact that he'd been an accomplice to the lies that had been fed to her family. He was just as guilty as Miles and her mother. After all, he was the one determined to bring the power back.

She picked up her dress and took off, not bothering once to look back at the man she was leaving behind. He watched her until she vanished into the darkness of the night, his chest feeling like it was being teared apart and not understanding why Charlie thinking so low of him seemed like such a blow.

* * *

Bass had been less than cordial with the woman he'd decided to screw that night. He pulled her hair carelessly, spilling into her without even bothering to ask if it was okay. He was pretty certain that she hadn't enjoyed a single minute of it but he didn't care. His mind had clearly been somewhere else.

He threw a handful of coins on the bed. "Get out." He ordered, watching as she hurried to get dressed and leave the premises.

Charlotte Matheson had really done a number on him, and she'd only been around long enough for him to learn a few trivial things. It was that innocent facade and the fierce spitfire she hid underneath that attracted him to her. He wasn't even sure why that made her so special but his mind didn't seem likely to let go of her any time soon.

The door to his bedroom reverberated with loud knocking. "Can I come in?" It was Miles' voice on the other side.

Bass pulled on some pants and opened the door. "Did you find her?"

Miles nodded. "She's back in her cell. I already had a talk with her. She won't do it again."

"You need to make sure she doesn't do it again." He said, alluding to him using more than just words to relay the message. Miles nodded, excusing himself.

"Miles." He stopped at the sound of Bass' inquisitive tone. "You didn't happen to run into Charlie while you were out there, did you?"

He sighed heavily. "Bass," Miles shook his head, "Forget about Charlie. I know her. She's not going to forgive us for this easily."

The look on Bass' eyes was that of pure regret. "I need to speak with her." He was really starting to sound irrational now.

"No, you don't." Miles ran a hand through his hair. "Stay away from her Bass. Nothing good can come out of it."

Bass nodded but something inside him told him that it wouldn't be the last he'd see of Charlie Matheson.

* * *

Part 2 – The Second Meeting

"The girl's moving further west. She seems to be in the company of a heavy set guy and an older blonde with an accent." Captain Neville reported, his hands behind his back in a military stance. "I heard them disclose something about a tower and there were brief mentions of Miles and Rachel Matheson."

The mention of the Tower made Bass' head snap to attention. "Where is this tower located?"

"The location is unknown but can be easily acquired as long as we keep tailing them." Neville replied.

Bass mulled over this option. For the past couple years he'd been keeping close tabs on Charlie, putting Neville in charge of bringing him intel whenever it was available. Miles had told him to stay away but it was something he had found impossible to do. He'd even ventured out into that stupid farmland a time or two to make sure that she was still doing okay.

His actions weren't something he was proud of but it helped clear his conscience and seeing her provided some sort of relief for the terrible decisions he was forced to make from time to time. Being responsible for so much death wasn't something he'd had in mind when he became the ruling General of the Monroe Militia.

"How is she doing? Is she still mourning her father and brother?" His eyes were downcast when he asked the question, knowing he was partially at fault for what had occurred.

It had been nine months since that fateful day when Ben and Danny decided to stupidly go aid rebels in a neighboring town. The attack from the Militia had been inescapable. The amplifier had proven it worked to perfection—at least for a short time—and the helicopters' gunfire hit the campsite, annihilating everything in their path, including the two Mathesons' lives.

It was an accident that always weighed Bass down like an anchor. It served as a reminder that no matter how much he cared about the Matheson girl, she'd never be able to forgive him for his sins.

Rachel and Miles had left by then, feeling as if their job was done with the completion of the amplifier. Bass had never felt more alone. The power only lasted a few weeks before he realized it wasn't a permanent fix and he saw his dreams of world domination crumbling before his eyes.

Neville's voice brought Bass back to the now. "She's doing exceptionally well these days." The smirk on his face made Bass want to punch him unconscious. "It's a shame she's a Matheson, sir. I think she would've been quite fitting for a First Lady."

Bass' sulky expression caused Neville to clear his throat, knowing he'd overstepped his boundaries when it came to talking about Charlie.

"Get everything ready." Bass ordered. "We're following them to that tower as soon as daylight breaks."

* * *

Charlie, Aaron, and Maggie arrived at the Tower late the next night, unaware that Bass and Neville had been hot on their trail. The doors to the compound were locked and their only hope was that Rachel and Miles were already inside so they could let them in.

Rachel had alerted them that this was the only place where they could restore the electricity. Charlie was still not happy with them for having worked with Bass, especially after the two people she loved most in the world had lost their lives because of him. But she figured this was their way of compensating for the wrong they'd done.

"Are those security cameras?" Maggie asked, receiving a confirmation from Aaron as they both looked up at the decrepit devices pointed at them.

Charlie tried sliding the door open but her efforts were useless. She looked around as if searching for a secret button that would grant them entrance. There was a rumbling coming from inside and they all looked at each other perplexed, listening as it seemed to grow louder with each passing second.

Aaron was just about to attempt another go at the door when the screeching froze him in place. The metal panels slowly opened to reveal an unlit, long, narrow hallway.

"Do you think Miles and my mom are in there already?" Charlie asked.

Maggie looked at Aaron, not wanting to be the first to guess, but there was no answer.

Charlie huffed, "Well, we're already here."

* * *

Bass and Neville scurried behind them, drawing their guns and approaching the place with caution. Their boots touched murky waters as they reached a fork in the corridors and Neville looked at him for direction. Bass tilted his head, ordering him to take the path on the right as he continued left.

In the distance he could hear the echo of a thundering voice. It was a man but not one he recognized. His footing faltered as he began to walk faster, always looking over his shoulder to avoid being taken by surprise. Bass tried to keep his mind on the task at hand but it kept drifting back to her. Charlie seemed different. She was no longer the girl who had visited the Republic two years ago and deep down, he was aware that it was partly a result of his wrong doing.

There was a glow coming from a door just down the hall and then all the lights in the place began to flicker. The lightbulbs lining the hall burned dimly and his eyes widened like spheres, realizing the Mathesons had been working on restoring the power all along.  
For a minute, Bass saw red, imagining them laughing behind his back and plotting to bring down his Republic. He wondered if they'd acquired any allies along the way, ones that would be more than willing to put an end to his ruling.

He was deep in thought when he saw Charlie's body flung from the door, she laid on the ground for a few minutes as Rachel screamed inside and Miles' voice threatened to harm the perpetrators for what they were doing. His heart began to sputter, seeing her almost lifeless body in front of him.

The man's voice came from inside, "I'm a Patriot, Rachel." And then there was a gunshot.

Charlie opened her eyes, lifting herself up slowly from the floor and catching sight of Bass as he neared the door. She shook her head, urging him to stay away. Her eyes were wide, her mouth wanting to say so much more but knowing that any indication that he was there would probably make things worse.

More shots were fired and he could clearly hear a scuffle inside as Rachel's panicked voice begged Aaron to make it all stop. Bass didn't know what was going on but he was sure that the power being back on wasn't necessarily a good thing. He ran to Charlie, helping her to her feet and wrapping his arm around her to steady her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still in a daze.

Bass looked at her, it was evident that she had lost some of the innocence and light that had been abundantly present two winters before. Her clothes were dirty, a chain belt hanging from her hips and a blade suspended from her side. The years had turned her into a warrior and something about that darkened his already sullen mood. It wasn't until he looked closer that he noticed the cut on her leg, it was gushing blood and he then understood why she was having such a hard time standing up.

Her eyes looked droopy and any more loss of blood would surely cause her to pass out. "I need to get you out of here." He took her in his arms, carrying her outside the compound.

"The bombs..." She muttered.

Bass looked at her pale face, feeling his heart drop.

"The bombs..." Charlie said again, tugging at his jacket. Her hand tightened around the fabric desperately, as if he could do something to stop whatever was happening. "They're all going to die."

He laid her on the ground just outside, taking off his belt and wrapping it around her leg to make a tourniquet. His hand caressed her face and then he looked back at the building behind them. Miles and the rest of the group were still inside but he debated leaving Charlie all alone.

His eyes swept over her. "Charlie, I need to go back inside and get the others." She nodded weakly.

He'd barely taken two steps towards the door when lighting began striking everywhere around him. He took Charlie in his arms again, placing her under the structure to provide her with some kind of shelter from the bolts of energy hitting the ground.

The earth shook under his feet and he took one last glance at her before the blinding light overtook him. It wasn't painful—not at first—but his body stiffened and no matter how hard he tried to move, he felt like he'd been turned to stone. The heat made him feel like he was going to combust and his head felt like it was going to explode into a million pieces. He lost consciousness, his body collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Part 3 – A Chance Encounter

Bass never saw her after that day. When he awoke he was all alone, her body gone, all that was left behind was his bloody belt. He'd laughed maniacally as he held it in his hands, realizing the Mathesons didn't want a single thing to remind them of him.

He never did find out what became of Tom Neville, although there were whispers in the area that he was still alive somewhere in the South and had taken it upon himself to create his own army with the help of his son, Jason.

Bass was ashamed to admit it but the drop of the bombs the year before had been in a way his saving grace. He no longer had the burden of people looking up to him for direction and leadership. After the events, he'd found his way to a settlement out in the Plains Nation, a carnival-like location the people there referred to as New Vegas. And much like its counterpart, it was a place fit for sinners. Bass figured he was right at home.

"Are you ready Jimmy? This night can be the one that turns you into a golden god." Gould smiled at him wickedly, watching as Bass warmed up. "Or should I say diamond?" He grinned.

General Monroe was no more. He was Jimmy King now, an identity that had allowed him to blend in with the locals and made him temporarily forget about the man he used to be. He'd taken up street fighting as a means to make a new name for himself and earn a quick buck. It was better than Gould's previous proposal of nightly whoring his ass to the highest bidder.

"When have I ever let you down, Gould?" He replied, a daunting smirk on his face.

He looked at Bass wild eyed. "Not once."

* * *

Charlie had been traveling for days, Miles' orders had been clear but she had never been one to listen to directions and do exactly as told. It had been a week since Connor had showed up in Willoughby with the hope of finding Bass there. He'd found out about the Patriots' new plans while sharing a housing complex with rebels down in Mexico and his relatives let it slip that his father might be the only person who could help.

He'd arrived in a blissful mood but it quickly changed when he learned that Bass hadn't been seen for a little over a year. Something about the young Monroe sparked something in Charlie. He looked very similar to Bass, even his mood seemed to reflect that on given days. His eyes were a chocolate hue, nothing compared to the mesmerizing blue of his father's but there was enough in him to make Charlie's equilibrium shift when caught off guard.

It wasn't that she was attracted to him or that she even considered the prospect of returning his attempts at flirtation. Connor just reminded her a lot of Bass and even though she hated him for what had happened to Ben and Danny, she slipped from time to time.

She would sometimes catch herself thinking back to their first meeting—the way he looked at her when they danced and the sound of his laughter. And then her mind would float to that night at the Tower and how he hadn't hesitated to come to her rescue. The truth was, she'd been with other men since then and none of them had ever had the same effect on her.

_You take the town in the northern part of Texas, Connor will go to the one thirty miles to the east and I'll check the two that are in the South._ Charlie thought back to Miles' orders as she looked up at the banner in front of her. Strung CDs hung from it as decoration, spinning around in the wind. She'd heard way too many tales of this place not to venture off course. The allure of New Vegas had been too hard to resist.

She walked through the crowds, enjoying the sights but keeping an eye out for any potential threats. Women paraded around in nothing but cheap lingerie and sketchy men trailed behind them like bugs attracted to light. Charlie titled her head, watching one of them enter a tent specifically labeled as "XXX entertainment."

The opaque lighting inside was enough to form silhouettes through the thin material. There wasn't just one couple in there, there were multiple. Her eyebrows raised and then she retreated, following the sounds of cheering crowds inside a much larger tent—it was circus-like and the spectators inside were rabid.

Charlie squeezed in between people, finally taking a peek at the cause for so much commotion. Her chest tightened when she saw him, feeling like she'd been drained of air. The sensation in her stomach made her feel sick. Bass was fighting inside a dirt ring, jabbing his opponent on the ribs and swiftly moving from side to side to evade his knuckles.

She watched him, feeling her heart beating faster as her excitement surged. Her eyes fell upon his half naked form, his muscles tightening with every move and his skin moistened with perspiration. Droplets of sweat fell from his wet hair and he ran his hands through it after delivering a final blow to his opponent. The crowd cheered and hollered, and the women on the sidelines swooning came as no surprise to Charlie.

Bass retreated and the people split in the middle. He was like Moses parting the red sea. Everyone was enthralled by him, chanting a name that wasn't his own. Charlie followed him, watching as he reached an old trailer and climbed inside. She couldn't help chuckling, unable to believe her luck.

She took a few deep breathes before mustering the courage to knock on the door. Her eyes roamed her surroundings, noticing it was awfully quiet and lonesome. Her hand formed a fist once again but before she could knock, the door flung open in front of her.

Bass' face looked like he'd seen a ghost. His lips parted and for a moment he was speechless. He'd never imagined he'd see Charlie again and the fact that she was the one standing at his doorstep only made everything more surreal.

"Charlotte." His voice was low.

It wasn't until then that she realized how crazy the whole situation was. What was she supposed to say? _I'm here because you have a son and he's looking for you?_ She stared at him. Time had been kind to him, the only thing that made him look older was his newly acquired facial hair. And even then, that had only added to his good looks.

Charlie shook her head as if pushing the thought away. "We've been looking for you."

Bass peeked his head outside, pulling her by the arm and bringing her inside the trailer. "You can't be here, Charlotte. All these people think the Republic is to blame for the dropping of the bombs." He looked her up and down, unable to resist the urge to contemplate her beauty. "You have to go."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't know how else to say this but–" Her thought was unfinished as she noticed the brunette in the deep confines of the trailer.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was intruding." Charlie sneered.

Bass rubbed his beard, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He ignored her remark.

Charlie crinkled her forehead, unable to take him seriously with the half naked woman sitting in the back of his trailer. "I thought you were trying to keep a low profile?"

He pursed his lips. "I've known Duncan for a long time. She can be trusted."

She rolled her eyes, "Right." Something inside her flared up like a lit fuse. She wasn't sure why she was angry, she knew Bass had a reputation of being a ladies man. It was unrealistic for Charlie to believe he'd changed one bit.

The feelings of contempt caused her to lose her grip on moral sense. "I'm here because your son showed up in Willoughby looking for you." She delivered the news unscrupulously.

His mouth dropped open. "Son?" He muttered.

"Yours and Emma's. His name's Connor." She replied, glancing over at the brunette once again. The woman looked bored, Charlie could tell she was just waiting for her to leave so she could get her fill of Bass. The thought made her sick.

"How can you tell me that like it's not a big deal?" He asked incredulous.

Charlie was starting to look a bit remorseful. "There's a lot more you don't know." She continued, "You have to come back with me to Willoughby. Miles–" She trailed off, "We could use your help."

* * *

"She can be trusted, huh?" Charlie jeered, rattling the handcuffs behind her back. Her fingers unintentionally rubbed against his back.

Bass leaned his head back, bumping into Charlie's as he too tried to break free from their restraints. They were both handcuffed, tied to each other as they faced in opposite directions. Their backs were warm, sweat building up between their bodies as they created friction with their movements. They'd been trying to free themselves for hours with no such luck.

Duncan had quickly let it slip that Jimmy King was really Sebastian Monroe and it had only taken a few minutes before Gould and his men came to apprehend him, taking Charlie with him. If Charlie had been angry with Duncan before, now she was furious.

They sat inside a small cage, like zoo animals waiting for spectators. "You said Miles and Connor were looking for me too." Bass said, "That means they'll come searching for you when you don't return."

Charlie sighed. "Thing is, they don't really know I'm here." She felt Bass' body tense. "I ran into you by sheer luck."

"Goddamn it, Charlie." He muttered.

She tried to turn back and look at him, only catching a glimpse of the side of his face through her peripherals. "Oh no, don't you dare blame me for this. We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't been screwing that rat."

Bass laughed, making Charlie even more irate. "Fine. It's all my fault. Everything that ever happened to you..." He paused, "It's all my fault." His voice was soft, delivering your words truthfully.

He tugged at the handcuffs again, writhing in an attempt to loosen the ropes. Charlie felt his touch on the small of her back and her body responded with a shiver. She wasn't sure if he was actually trying to remove the cuffs or if it was just an excuse to touch her.

Bass' fingers kept pulling at her belt, making her breathing hitch every time he came in contact with bare skin. She was lost in the feel of his hands when she heard the metal handcuffs hit the board beneath them. He moved his shoulders, maneuvering them until he freed himself from the ropes and he began unraveling them both.

"That chain of yours came in handy." He said, showing her a piece of metal he'd managed to strip from the belt. He grinned, making her lose sense of who he was and allowing her to relinquish a smile.

As they made their way outside, they were greeted by the desperate screams of people. Charlie pointed to the skies above and Bass noticed the mass of green fireflies hovering over the settlement. Everything around them was in flames. Unbeknownst to them, they had Aaron Pittman to thank for the distraction.

* * *

Part 4 – Picking Up the Pieces

The fire flickered as Bass stirred the contents of the canned food with his knife. Charlie sat across from him, eyeing him with caution. She was hiding behind an invisible armor, guarding herself from the man that was now her sole companion. They'd been on the road back to Willoughby for a few days. A rainstorm had halted their progress and put them behind a substantial amount of hours but they'd managed to remain cordial through their ordeal.

"Charlotte–" His breath became visible as he spoke. The night had not only brought a downpour but also lower temperatures.

"Don't." Charlie said, knowing that this was probably a feeble attempt to apologize for all he'd done. "We might be forced to work together to defeat these Patriots or whatever they are but that doesn't mean I hate you any less."

He smiled, licking the food off his knife as he looked at her. Charlie had been reminding him of how much she hated him since they'd left. The word was almost starting to lose its meaning. Bass didn't want to say it but a part of him believed that it was her way of convincing herself that it was true.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She tried to stand up and fell straight on her ass, producing a light chuckle from him. Charlie snarled, "This is funny to you? I almost died!"

Bass came to his feet and walked over to her. "You had a childish outburst, ran off to that bar and got yourself in trouble." He said, "You're lucky I'm an expert at tracking."

She rolled her eyes but inside she was grateful he'd come to her aid. If he hadn't showed up in time, who knows what those lowlifes would've done to her. Charlie could still see him in her fogged memories, he teared through those men like they were paper, and he'd done it all for her.

Her eyes were fixated on the fire, unable to look him in the eyes as she muttered the words. "Thank you." Bass nodded, looking pleased.

He wrapped himself up on a blanket as he tried to keep himself warm. Charlie slipped inside the sleeping bag, feeling its coziness on her limbs and burying her nose under its thickness. Bass leaned back against the giant log he'd been sitting on, trying to find a comfortable position in which to sleep.

Charlie's tongue struggled trying to call out to him. She thought of calling him Monroe. That's how he referred to him in front of everyone else. Only in her thoughts had she ever really let herself think of him as Bass. And when she looked at him, even behind the sun bathed skin and the extra years etched on his face, she still saw the man that had charmed her at first sight. Underneath all the layers, he'd remained the same.

"Bass," she murmured.

"What is it, Charlotte?" He replied without opening his eyes.

She bit her lip, "It's cold out tonight." He hummed, agreeing with her. Charlie unzipped the sleeping bag. "Miles won't be happy if I tell him I let you freeze to death."

Bass opened his eyes, seeing her scoot over and make room for him. He thought about it for a few seconds before accepting. Charlie felt the warmth of his body the instant he lied down next to her. He zipped up the sleeping bag again, laying on his side with his back turned to her. They're bodies were snugged together, a welcomed heat for the continued drop in temperature outside.

* * *

The brightness of the morning sun woke her up. Charlie's eyes fluttered opened, unsure of what time during the night they had managed to turn and adjust themselves. This time it was her who was facing away from him but she could feel his body pressed on hers. His hard chest was glued to her back and it took her a little while before realizing what else she was feeling against her.

Her eyes widened like saucers and she felt a tug in her stomach as the bulge pressed against the curve of her ass twitched in response to her slight movements. Charlie froze in place, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Part of her wanted to scream and get away from him as fast as possible, while the darker part of her was replaying scenarios in her head that shouldn't have been part of her thoughts to begin with.

The longer she thought about the situation, the less inclined she was to do anything about it. She even thought of pretending to keep sleeping and have him wake up to realize his boner had been poking her while he slept.

Charlie tried pushing him away but the enclosed sleeping bag was making that impossible. Bass moved against her again, this time slightly bucking his hips and giving her a pretty good idea of the magnitude of her problem. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Bass," she said loudly.

He grunted, opening his eyes to the daylight and immediately becoming aware of the situation. "Jesus..." he muttered, quickly unzipping the sleeping bag.

Charlie hadn't found the circumstances funny until then. It took everything in her not to burst into laughter. She tried her best to sound upset. "Please, get that thing away from me."

He stood up, facing away from her and attempting to walk it off. "I'm so sorry." He sounded truly embarrassed over something he'd had no control over.

She put on her belt and glanced in his direction, "That's the last time you and I share a sleeping bag."

* * *

Charlie couldn't think of one instance when being in the presence of Sebastian Monroe had been unpleasant or even dangerous. On the contrary, she had felt perfectly safe on the days they spent together on the way back to Willoughby. When they returned home, Connor was there waiting for them, along with Miles and the rest of the group.

Rachel was less than happy to see him, openly blaming him for killing her son and husband—the latter being laughable seeing as she had found it in her to cheat on him with Miles. She went as far as shaming him in front of everyone for being blessed with a son, saying it was some kind of cruel joke played on her by God himself.

Charlie almost fell sorry for him. She let him and Connor have their time alone. They had a lot to catch up on and even though they'd had their issues, she enjoyed seeing him happy. His smile always took her back to a better time, even if it had only been but a fleeting moment in her memory.

She was alone by the waterhole one spring evening when he came up behind her. Her hair was still wet from her recent swim and the thought of him possibly seeing her naked made her body quiver, but she hadn't dared to ask.

"Hello, Charlotte." His voice was sultry, the sound of her name on his tongue was magnetic.

Charlie looked up at him noticing the smirk on his lips. "What's going on?" She wondered, assuming the reason for his presence was due to something happening back at the house.

He raised his eyebrows, "You've been avoiding me."

She smiled and licked her lips, "I've done no such thing." She fastened her boots and then came to her feet. "We're back with the group, I figured it was time to stop pretending that we actually like each other." She wrung her hair, ridding it of excess water. "We did what we had to do out there on the road to survive. It's no longer just you and me in this."

She smiled but the way her own words stung her took her by surprise. Is that what she really wanted? Did she want to forget that inside him there was a man who longed for nothing more than love an acceptance? Charlie smiled, trying to convince herself that it was for the best. She took a few steps away before his hand wrapped around her arm.

Her eyes closed and her mind went blank, feeling the heat being expelled from his skin and fueling her body with energy. "That's not true."

Charlie tried to break away. She didn't want to hear him speak anymore.

"You know that's not true, Charlie." He sounded pained. "But if you want to continue lying to yourself, you go ahead and do that." He stood in front of her, his proximity close and his eyes burning with intensity. "I'll be here." His words resonated in her ears. "Just like I've always been."

His confession shattered the wall she'd built around her. Charlie had promised herself long ago that she'd never again let her guard down when it came to him but she was beginning to falter in her commitment. She watched him walk away, every cell in her body screamed to go after him, but her feet felt like they'd been planted on cement.

It took months for her to openly warm up to him. And it wasn't until she'd thought him dead—executed by her own mother and grandpa—that she realized how much she truly cared about him. It was in that moment that Charlie decided to stop fighting and finally start to slowly let him in.


End file.
